The Rowthan Heir
by RaevynMoon
Summary: <html><head></head>My name is Harrison Rowthan. Until I was nine, my name used to be Harry James Potter. I was born in 1977, days after my parents graduated. My brother came along in 1980. It's now 1994. I  attend Durmstrang. The Tri-Wizard Tournament is about to begin.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter One

Harrison "Harry" Rowthan Potter, age seventeen, struggled to walk straight as he wearily climbed up the walk to the lonely lit house in the neighborhood. He hoped that whoever lived inside would be willing to call for an ambulance. He desperately needed medical attention - if his blood covered hand was any indication as he'd used his school scarf in an attempt to staunch the blood flow from the would he'd received from the muggers. He'd been too slow and the gaping wound in his side was proof of it.

-HJRP-

Severus Snape looked up from his work. He despised the summer holidays if only for the reason that there weren't even any half-wit Hufflepuffs to scare on Spinner's End. Of course, the bright side was that he could fine tune the Wolfsbane Potion. He'd received permission from the inventor to use the formulae and alter it in the attempt to make it less painful for those who took the potion. His inspiration was actually a challenge by none other than Remus Lupin - 'If you can do better, good. Then do it.' In return, Lupin offered to be his lab rat… er, wolf.

He paused as he saw his outdoor motion sensor lights flicker on He looked out the window and put down his cup of tea on the mahogany wood coffee table in front of him. He didn't see anything but he knew people who could move without being seen.

-HJRP-

Harry gasped and bit down on his lip as he hit the door with his fist as he sank to the ground on legs that would no longer support him.

-HJRP-

Severus went to the door, more than curious as the sort of people he knew would not give him the courtesy of knocking. He went to the door.

-HJRP-

Harry gasped as the solid door he was leaning on was opened from the inside and his side throbbed painfully. There was no way he was going to be able to Apparate to London if the resident refused to call for help.

-HJRP-

Severus looked down at the teen who lay on his doorstep, the bleeding teen who lay on his doorstep.

-HJRP-

"Please…ambulance… please…" Harry gasped out between spurts of pain that ran up and down his side. He looked up at the man who'd opened the door, the man in black… the man he could barely see.

"I don't have a phone." Severus said, feeling quite pathetic. "I can, however, provide you with some assistance. Once you are stabilized, I can take you to the nearest hospital."

Harry nodded, "Thank…" he began before he squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of pain tore through him. "Merlin!"

Severus couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at that, only someone with an affiliation to wizards would use such a phrase.

He looked at the teen; from the blood red scarf pressed up against his side, to the black turtleneck, blue jeans and even at the subtley expensive dragon hide motorcycle boots on his feet. The teen's concealed wealth was not lost to Severus, nor was the teen's stab wound.

Mentally sighing, Severus knelt down and began to help the teen his feet to get him inside.

Harry made it to his knees before a wave of paralyzing pain tore through him. He barely remained conscious. "Not… going to…last." he gasped out as Severus threw the teen's right arm (with it's blood-stained hand) over his shoulder and bore the brunt of Harrison's weight.

They made it to Severus's large white and exceedingly comfortable soft before Severus helped him lay down so his right and uninjured side was against the back of the couch.

Harrison was desperately trying to stay conscious, even when the man left the room for a moment and retuned with some fluffy white towels and a bottle of 90 proof alcohol that Severus only drank when he desperately needed a drink.

Severus had gone through his stock, only to find that in his pursuit of fine-tuning the Wolfsbane Potion - he'd neglected his own stores of vital potions including making and checking the expiration sates on a disinfectant potion and his store of blood replenishing potion… It was an amatuer mistake that was now costing him. Granted, he could make both potions in twenty minutes at the same time if he set the water to simmer… but his foolish mistake was worthy of - of - a HUFFLEPUFF!

Harry eyed the alcohol wearily.

"Drink up, it's all I've got until the Potions are completed."

Harry grabbed the bottle and took a swig of the alcohol, sighing as it burned its way down his throat. He took another drink before giving the bottle back to Severus, knowing what was in store for him.

Severus removed the scarf and almost swore, it was a miracle that teen was still conscious.

Harry saw the look on his face, "Bad?"

"I won't know for sure until I banish your shirt."

Harry nodded and with a wave of Severus's wand the shirt was off and in his bathroom sink.

The jagged wound spurted blood sluggishly with every breath he took.

He poured alcohol to disinfect the wound.

Harry stiffened, and passed out.

Severus took care of the wound as well as he could before coming to the conclusion that nothing more could be done for the teen until he had the potions brewed. He put in a couple of stitches to hold the wound closed until the potions were brewed, poured a bit more alcohol over the wound and then carefully bandaged the wound - going so far as to levitate the boy so he could wrap the gauze around his torso.

He did feel compelled to change the boy's clothing to a certain extent. He removed the motorcycle boots off of his feet (which were mostly hidden by the long, dark and slightly baggy cargo jeans) and then used a switching spell on the jeans and a black pair of silky drawstring pajama pants that Narcissa had given him for Christmas a few years earlier - not that he'd ever worn them as he didn't care for silk.

He took the jeans from where the spell had thrown them over his coffee table and began looking in the pockets for some clue as per the lad's identity.

A wallet with about 50 pounds and a magical coin pocket that he suspected held a few galleons was found in the lad's back pocket. He opened it to find a few pictures of the teen in obviously better days. One included a recent photo of a teen with a girl with red hair so dark it was almost black with bright blue eyes and an oval shaped face, the caption on the back read: _Harry & Katarzyna - March 22nd 1994_.

He found a muggle driver's liscense in a slot near the picture: Harrison Jacques Rowthan; DOB - 01 June 1977.

He didn't bother reading anything beyond that, the rest was irrelevant anyway. He put the liscense back into the slot when he noticed a picture that must have fallen out of the wallet. It was of two boys in blood red, fur-lined robes. The caption on the back read: Me & Vic after OWLs 30/05/1992.

The teen was a Durmstrang student and from what he knew, had been a 4th year when he took the OWLs as Severus knew that Durmstrang took the OWLs in the 4th year, followed by Hogwarts in the 5th and Beaubatons in the 6th. It was no wonder why Durmstrang students were considered the brightest in Northern Europe as they even took their NEWTs a year before the other schools - in their 6th year.

"No wonder I don't recognize him." Severus mused aloud. "He doesn't even go to school in this country."

At the couch, Harrison groaned as he tried to roll over in his sleep - instead he felt the pain in his side and returned to sleeping on his back.

It was then that Severus decided he would attempt to clean the clothing that could be cleaned at the moment - the trousers. He emptied the pockets to find a shrunken trunk the size of a small box of matches as well as a toy sized motorbike that he suspected to be one of the ones he'd heard about via The Prophet. The Ministry was actually permitting the enchantment of motorbikes to have a 'Quick n Shrink' charm on them for easy transport.

He cast a couple of general charms to alert him if anything went amiss before he threw the jeans into the wash with a couple of his dark blue robes - yes he did wear a color other than black - and went upstairs to sleep.

* * *

><p>Raevyn Moon with a notice. This story is only published because it was already written! I don't have ELITE written out in a notebook so it's a lot harder to come up with a new chapter. Unlike the first 5 that I have written out for Rowthan.<p>

This one is all that I have time to work on right now. It's a lot easier to type out a pre-written story than it is to make another chapter up out of the blue.

Lastly,

I want REVIEWS!

Tell me you like it, tell me it sucks, I DON'T CARE!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter Two

Severus woke early the next morning, and while he waited for the teen to wake up, he update his stock of potions.

He brought several potions upstairs from his basement laboratory and had time to get a shower and change into fresh clothing before he decided that he should check up on the teen.

He made some breakfast in his large and renovated kitchen that Narcissa had done for him when he'd revealed how he'd abhorred his childhood home. When he returned to Spinner's End after his first year of teaching he found his kitchen re-done. He had an island in the center of the large room, and his fireplace was expanded so that he could easily fit up to a size 5 cauldron - a fact that pleased him to no end. Gone were the ghastly orange tile and yellow fixtures. Instead, his kitchen was mostly stone with wooden cabinets for maximum storage and there were even special racks to store potion phials and ingredients. The next year she re-did his living room, his parlor but it was only this past year that he'd finally (after she ... beseeched him for ten... well, yes... ten years) allowed her to re-do the rest of his home - except for the library as it had been his and his mother's sanctuary from Tobias Snape - and he was pleased with the result.

He brought a tray of simple foods and some hot tea into the living room and set it and the potions he'd made on the coffee table just as his morning paper was delivered.

He began reading it and only paused when he noticed the teen waking up.

Harry opened his eyes and groaned as sunlight seared them.

"Good morning." Severus said as he saw the teen's green eyes through cracked eyelids.

"Where am I?" he asked weakly.

"Surrey, Spinner's End."

Harry frowned, he that that he would have made it further from the Port.

"Not where you expected?"

"Not London?"

Severus shook his head, "No, may I surmised that you tried for St. Mungo's?"

Harry relaxed and tensed, "Wizard?"

"Obviously. May I enquire as to your current condition?"

It took Harry a few seconds to translate that in his head, "I got stabbed, some men on the port... they were harassing a classmate of mine. Kaite's only 15, so I stepped in."

"And got stabbed for your efforts."

Harrison shrugged lightly, "No good deed goes unpunished. I'm Harrison Rowthan."

"Severus Snape."

"The Potion's Master?"

"The same. May I ask why you thought knocking on MY door in the middle of the night was a good idea?" Severus asked as he neatly folded the paper and set it next to the tray.

"When you're hurt, anything that could get you help sounds like a good idea."

"Obviously. Tea?"

"In my defense, I was not aware of the extent of my injuries. I just knew that I was bleeding badly. So may I ask why you did not send me to St. Mungo's?"

"Hospitals are places you only go to when you have no other options."

"And I had other options?"

"You were in my house. My options were giving you potions to heal you then send you on your way like a good child to your mother and father's house."

Harrison glared at the man, he knew from experience that some people did not know any other means to communicate with people and that once you got past that then you could be friends for life. He tried to sit up only for Snape to quickly cross the distance between them and help him up.

He was then passed two potions.

"What are they?" Harrison asked as he eyed the potions, the colors indicated nothing, they could be anything from disinfectants, immune boosters, blood replenishers to poisons of varying levels and strengths. While so weak there was no way he'd be able to test them with a spell he'd picked up from Kiprian (his former mentor who'd moved onto the next path a few years earlier) that could tell him if they were help or harm.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the teen's caution, but was a little miffed. If he'd wanted to kill the teen he would have hardly saved his life the night before. "They are a blood replenisher and an infection blocker. I have been absorbed in a personal project so I apologize for allowing my stores to suffer such negligence."

Harry very nearly raised an eyebrow at that but knew that a Potion's Master would apologize for allowing their stock to dwindle due to their own negligence. "Peace, good Master. You made them and for that I am eternally grateful."

Severus grinned, the teen was Pure - for only a Pure would respond like that. He passed the teen the potions.

Harry nodded and drank them down with an ease that belied his familiarity with potions. Yet, Severus was beginning to feel respect for the teen. He knew some grown men that still couldn't swallow potions with that much ease.

"How many others must I take?" Harry asked a few minutes later after he drank some tea and ate a bowl of porridge to help rid the flavors of the potions from his mouth. It helped - a little.

"A healing potion that should speed up your natural healing process substantially. Unfortunately, instantly healing an injury such as yours ... so close to vital organs... is out of the question. A scar will remain in time."

Harrison nodded as he yawned loudly.

"And you also need to rest, Mr. Rowthan. I am sure people are worried about you."

Harrison nodded as he put the cup on the coffee table and fell asleep moments later.

While the lad ventured into sleep, Severus took the opportunity to change the teen's bandage - knowing that it would be a few more hours until the teen awoke again.

He took the opportunity to write back to Albus about how he was thinking about lowering his standards to accept those with EE+ on their OWLs into his NEWT class. His classes had shrunk from about 50 to less than 20 this past year and he knew that he might need to change his curricula - like requiring a purchase of a potion's dictionary and include papers that would make it a mandatory reference - in order to ensure larger classes in the future. Shudder as he might, Potter did have a good point when he stated taht Auror recruiting was down 37% since the Fall. Not that he would EVER admit that James Harold Potter was right about ANYTHING. He also wrote to his godson Draco to wish him a happy birthday - he was secretly pleased that even though Draco was a Slytherin, he was more like his second cousin Regulus Black. Regulus has known that true friends got you places that mere acquaintances did not.

-HJRP-

When Harrison awoke later that afternoon he found it nearly dusk. "Master Snape?" he called out as he sat up, he was starving and desperately needed to use certain ... facilities prior to eating.

Determined not to do something he hadn't done since he was a young child. Harry got off the couch and quickly located the bathroom. He relieved himself and washed his hands and face before he finally noticed what he was wearing or rather what he wasn't wearing.

'Thank Merlin for switching spells.' he thought as he guessed the most probable of situations as to how his trousers and the pajama pants had been swtiched.

He returned to the couch and sat down as his stomach growled - loudly. He didn't dare move as he already felt light headed and didn't want to chance passing out.

He revealed his wand by pressing the nearly invisible button on his wrist and summoned the Prophet - hoping that he hadn't been missed to terribly during the morning's match against Romania. It hadn't been a vital game but he hoped that Bulgaria's team (which included him due to his dual citizenship with the country that had "courted" him and Victor last year and had allowed him dual citizenship so he could fly for their team) and their undefeated streak remained strong.

"Something interesting?" Severus asked as he walked into the room. It hadn't taken a genius to figure out that if Rowthan was awake enough to summon the Paper then he was obviously awake enough to try to eat something. He hadn't eaten enough to fill a bird that morning.

Harrison shrugged as he eyed the tray that was floating into the room, he could smell the stew. "Just cathing up on current events sir."

Severus eyed him before he set the tray down and gave Harrison the two vials. One was an infection blocker - probably the same one as before - and the other was a light blue color that Harrison knew to be a healing potion.

He swallowed them in quick succession before Severus passed him the water, which he drank eagerly.

"You speak English fluently for someone who attends a foreign school."

"I am originally from Godric's Hollow, the Countess of Radnor and the belated Earl - Lord Rowthan- believed I would benefit from an education outside of Great Britain."

"Godric's Hollow? Wales?"

Harry nodded, he had no desire to be rude and uncouth by speaking with his mouth full of stew.

"Don't the Potters live in Godric's Hollow?"

"They and their spoiled brat of a son." Harry scoffed, thinking of his family. His mother, specifically. Ever since he'd enrolled in Durmstrang and been announced as the Rowthan Heir his relationship with his mother had deteriorated to the point that the summer after his second year he'd left home to spend time with Sirius until returning to school in the fall. He and his mother argued constantly that summer and he'd left as he feared for his parent's marriage. His father had understood the responsibility that his son owed to the Rowthan line - why Harrison had to discard the Potter name and take up the Rowthan name.

Since then, he went to see his father on a regular basis whenever he wasn't in school or could spare a 1/2 hour. It was odd, the one who had the most reason to be upset was the one who understood the most. For his last birthday (his 17th) his Dad, Remus and Sirius went together and bought him his motorcycle - he'd apparated to Stockholm and driven it for hours before going out drinking with the Team.

He was brought out of his musings when Severus , noting the tone, said. "I believe we may have the same views, Mr. Rowthan."

"Yes sir, it appears we do." he acknowledged as he took another bite. He knew the name Severus Snape not only for the man's achievements in potions but also for the fact that the Marauder's practically tortured him during their school year. True, each had apologized and granted Snape a boon that he could ask for anything he desired - except for their children - and they would be bound to do it. It was how the blood feud with the Weasleys and the Malfoys started. The Malfoy family wronged Septimus Weasley over ten generations earlier and refused to "pay up" when the boon was called in.

He knew from friends of his (who were 6th, soon to be 7th, years at Hogwarts) that Snape apparently hated anyone with the Potter name. He'd been somewhat pleased by that as his brother - Jacob Potter "the Boy who lived" was as snobbish as some of the purebloods who went to Durmstrang. He, Katarzyna and Victor had fun taking them down a few pegs - or twelve.

Actually, Victor and Katarzyna (besides their former Headmaster Nikolas Vasiliev and Kiprian) were the only ones at Durmstrang who knew that his real/original surname was Potter. Vasiliev had arranged it so that all of his letters "home" went to Rowthan Manor to Lady Rowthan and all of his paperwork was under the Rowthan name and not Potter. Another important reason was that the name Potter was known not only for being brilliant Aurors and Dragon levels (*) but also for the fact that Jacob Potter was the "one hit wonder".

He finished the small bowl of stew and was grateful when Master Snape passed him another glass of water. "Thank you sir."

Severus nodded.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for everything you are doing to me. I am in your debt."

Severus nodded his head, a debt was no small thing to declare. "Contrary to popular belief, I am not cold hearted. Curar Lento will consume your energy. I suggest you rest."

Harrison nodded as his eyes closed. He knew of the potion invented by Master Bernardo Rivera of Spain that sped up the healing process. It was slow but necessary for injuries like Harry's where spells were useless and dangerous to use.

"I hope you did not have anything planned."

"There was something..."

"Better missing than dead."

Notes:

* - this will be explained further in the next chapter but consider the Aurors like the Army and the Dragons like the Marines. The toughest of the toughest.

Please review. This is my last week of school for two months. Distract me!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS - Alright, I had every intention of making you lot wait until chapter 6 or 7 to actually READ the explanation but as I've actually been writing on Elite lately... I'll give you this. Viktor and Harry are Best Friends - since 1st year. NOTHING MORE! Lily is so against her eldest son because the way I'm writing this - there are Lords and Ladies of the families. Harry WAS heir of the Potter Lordship until Earl Edmund Rowthan of Radnor asked James to sacrifice his eldest son so the Rowthan family could have an heir. This worked because James and Lily still had Jacob – who became Lily's favorite from day one. One Blood Adoption later… Harry was more Rowthan than Evans. Lily doesn't get along with her son because she doesn't understand the Aristocracy that's been out of power in the Muggle World for a few hundred years but thrives in the Magical World – she entered their world when she was 11 and she refuses to believe that some families are better than others. Pureblood families are Lords, and even some Half Blood families – like Snape's unused Lord Prince title as he's already a Potion's Master he doesn't really need to use the family title. I'm thinking of making Victor a Viscount, to explain his understanding of customs ... and maybe allow Hermione to be his Cinderella.

As for the whole BWL mess, it's a simple case where Jacob is thought to be the BWL but it's really Harrison.

Get it?

Good.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THREE<p>

After the teen fell asleep, Severus went about his own business for the next couple of hours before he too went to bed.

Then next morning, he was awake well before the post came – hopefully with a letter from Potion's Mistress Mariana Wagner who was but five years his senior and took his venture as seriously as he did. Alas, being a full time Potions Mistress paid few bills as most of it was research and expensive brewing so Mistress Wagner had a full time position within the Healing Field but agreed that this was exciting and agreed to offer him an outsider's point of view whenever he got stuck on a theory. Mistress Wagner was one of the leading potioneers in Eastern Europe and was willing to offer advice with his project.

He got out his notes, over the past few days he was reluctant to admit that he'd been forced to subdue his own eagerness for the project while he corrected his erroneous behavior and aided the teen.

Soon, he was absorbed in his work.

HJRP

It was early afternoon the next time Harrison awoke. He craned his neck, looking for the Potion's Master before swinging his legs over the side of the couch and cautiously stood. Somehow he got the feeling that if Master Snape found him out of bed (per se) twice and risking his recovery… the man would be just as harsh as Iason.

Iason Amin was the Healer at Durmstrang, the wizard started there after becoming a Healer the year before Harrison began Durmstrang. After the both of them lost track of how many times the Rowthan heir spent some quality time in the infirmary (most of the time unconscious); Iason asked Harry to call him by his first name.

He cautiously stood; supporting the healing wound with his right hand and quickly found the kitchen and got something to drink. His stomach was growling loudly and he itched to cook something simple for himself and the Potion's Master.

He spent a full minute cleaning his hands, scrubbing them until they were pink, if only for the reason that he was a little OCD about his cooking and cleanliness while doing so.

He gave himself a moment to glance at the reflection of himself in the mirror like window. He looked like he'd been stabbed. He was pale, even more than the porcelain tone that remained from the Northern Winter. Fortunately, he'd gain back the healthy tan he always developed in the summer.

He sighed as he conjured a white T-shirt, a little loose and was able to put it on without too much difficulty and went over to the pantry. He found an apron and got together the means to make a simple meal, simple if one were to consider that Harrison had been taught how to cook by a chef who'd been trained in Italy and France.

Severus had been working for several hours when a scent permeated through his basement laboratory and when he reached a stopping point he went upstairs.

He found Rowthan pulling a light and fluffy quiche out of the oven and putting it down on a warming pad on the island. It looked delicious and smelled even better.

"Mr. Rowthan?"

Harry looked up, "Master Snape."

"What are you doing?"

Harry grinned sheepishly, "I… required sustenance."

Severus looked at the frozen berry mousse, the quiche and the plate of crispy bacon, "I would have to ask you how much you intended to consume had I not already surmised that you did not cook only for yourself."

Harrison bowed his head, Snape was definitely a teacher if he could make Harry feel like he'd been complimented and insulted at the same time. "Yes sir."

"Allow me to wash up." Severus requested and stepped out of the room while Harry went to the kitchen sink and scrubbed up.

The both of them sat down and enjoyed the meal, even though Severus ate a larger amount than the teenager.

Harrison finished eating and yawned widely.

"Go and rest, I can surmise that you will continue with your recovery should you do not over extend yourself." He said before handing Harrison a phial of his next dose of Curar Lento.

Harry nodded his head at Snape's logic, "I think I will. Thank you sir." He said before he swallowed the contents of the phial. Curar Lento was proving to be quite powerful but it still remained that it sapped his energy greatly.

Severus looked around his kitchen, normally he would be annoyed by anyone who would have dared to use his kitchen but Rowthan had used his kitchen efficiently and had even washed the preparing dishes while he'd waited for the quiche to cook. The two plates, and utensils were hardly a bother to clean as the containers that held the food were still quite full and went into his refrigerator.

'Besides.' Severus thought to himself as he looked at the ½ full pie pan of quiche and the ¾ bowl full of mousse. 'He did make one hell of a quiche.'

* * *

><p>HJRP<p>

Severus went back to his lab for the rest of the afternoon, occasionally going to the fridge to sneak a spoonful of mousse – what did Rowthan put in that?- and by evening the quiche was gone and Rowthan was still asleep on the couch.

That evening, after the second standard 1 size cauldron of modified Wolfsbane Potion blew up in his face; Severus called it quits for the day, cleaned up and retired to the living room to read The Evening Prophet.

He read the news, Fudge finally permitted Madam Bones to expand Auror recruiting by 50% and while that might seem like a lot the result would only be an additional 10 cadets.

'He should have doubled the recruits. Or at least allow the Dragon Division to have those recruits.' Severus thought, thinking of the division. Lord Edmund Rowthan created the Dragon Division when the wizard was Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the early 1940s. The Earl of Radnor had realized that while the Aurors were good as police, they were no army. All of the best Aurors since had been Dragons at one point or another in their careers- unfortunately that number included James Potter – and most (if not all) were willing to serve again should the situation call for it.

Then as a moment of curiosity, he looked over the advirtisements just before the Sport's section. He was somewhat surprised to see an ad for the Dragons.

**Only a few will ever be able to hear the Dragon Roar and answer it's call. Will you answer back?**

He smirked, Fudge might have cut the Auror Division but it appeared that Bagnold made the Dragons almost separate from the Aurors.

'Someone got smart before she left office.' He thought as he turned to the sports section and would have skipped it had a name not caught his eye.

He read the full caption: **BULGARIA CONFIRMS POSITION IN QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP! Pictured – Captain Levski with teammates: Seeker Krum, Keeper Zograf, Beater Vulchanovf, Beater Volkov, Chaser Ivanova and Chaser Rowthan**.

'A Quidditch Player.' Severus mused as he put down the paper thoughtfully.

Then he heard a tap…tap…tap on the window. He frowned when he saw a snowy owl at the window.

Frowing, as he didn't know anyone with a snowy owl, he flicked his wand and opened the window. The owl swooped in, dropped the letter on the kitchen table and glared at him with a look that said 'Open it!'

'Bloody Owl.' He thought as he stalked over to the table, barely hesitating when the letter was addressed to Harrison Rowthan and opened it up.

_Harrison,_

_ Dmitri had a fit when you didn't show up for the game. It was fortunate that I had received a letter from Kaite asking about you and your condition. Uncle Dmitri was a bit more understanding after I told him you are in St. Mungo's. You are, aren't you?_

_ To focus on the game I know you will ask about, Victor caught the snitch in a near record time and the game was over before Levski approached the goal posts. I forget who they were playing. You know I only go to the matches because you play._

_ Write me soon,_

_Katarzyna Dmitrova_

Severus quirked an eyebrow at the young lady's words before he summoned some parchment, a quill and some ink (onyx black) before he sat down at the kitchen table, taking care with his words when he put pen to paper.

_To: Miss Katarzyna Dmitrova_

_Re: Harrison Rowthan_

_Miss Dmitrova,_

_ I am Potion's Master Severus Snape. On the night of 2 July 1994, Mr. Rowthan appeared on my doorstep after an incident involving a Miss Kaite and some ruffians._

_ He has requested me not to force his presence on St. Mungo's. I have agreed if only for the reason that his would was not life threatening and easily cured with Curar Lento, he should be completely healed in a couple of days. Should you have any further questions feel free to ask._

_ With Utmost Respect,_

_Severus Snape, Potion's Master_

_ 5 July 1994_

He allowed the ink to dry before folding the letter, putting it into an envelope and magically sealed it before giving it to the owl who promptly took off.

* * *

><p>HJRP<p>

Katarzyna sat in the Sun Room in the family house in Denmark. She was waiting anxiously for word from Harrison – hopefully that he was recovering at St. Mungo's and would be alright.

She sighed as she smoothed a nonexistent wrinkle in her chocolate brown knit trousers.

"Katarzyna?" her fair cousin Jakob Liev Vulchinovich called out as he ducked his head into the room.

"Jakob." She said as she looked over at her maternal cousin as he stepped further into the room to reveal a snowy white owl on his shoulder. "Hedwig!" she exclaimed with a smile.

Hedwig leapt off of Jakob's shoulder and flew to Katarzyna's outstretched arm. "Hello you beautiful girl." She praised the owl before she noticed the letter.

Hedwig squawked as she was all but thrown off of her perch in Kararzyna's anticipation.

"It is not from Harry." She said in disappointment.

"Then who is it from?" Jakob asked, even as Hedwig went back to his shoulder.

"Potion's Master Severus Snape, he is treating Harry with Curar Lento."

Jakob nodded, "I have heard of it."

"He will be fine in a few days."

"That is good news. If your friend was to be believed, Harrison was on his death bed." Jakob said, knowing how his cousin had worried for her beau.

"_Da_. Thank you Jakob." She said as she hugged him.

* * *

><p>HJRP<p>

Harrison didn't awake again until dawn the next morning, took out his wand and expanded his trunk in a safe place. He then got out his set of keys and unlocked his trunk before removing a change of clothes as well as his bag of toiletries and the monogrammed 'HJR' towels a friend at school had given him for the past Yule.

Severus came downstairs to see Rowthan's things in a neat pile on top of his expanded trunk. "Would you like to freshen up?"

Harrison grinned sheepishly, "If only by doing so I am not offending or intruding, sir. I plan to water-proof the bandage."

Severus nodded, "Be sure to allow me to change the bandage afterwards."

"Yes sir." He said before he gathered his things, water-proofed the bandage before he went to the bathroom and hot a ten minute hot shower before washing his face, brushing his teeth and shaving off the light stubble that had developed in the past few days. He dressed in his boxers, jeans and black Oxford that he left unbuttoned and untucked to make it easier for Master Snape to change the bandage.

Severus had everything ready for the teen when he came out of the bathroom. The teen's hair was still wet but he looked a lot better than he had before his shower.

Severus deftly began to change the bandage before he remembered the letter. "While you were asleep a letter arrived for you from a Miss Dmitrova concerning her Uncle Dmitri and a Quidditch Match. The bloody owl wouldn't leave so I read it and sent a short missive in return."

Harry summoned the letter and read it while Severus finished up, "Thank you for sending a reply sir. I would hate for Katarzyna to worry unnecessarily."

"Oh?"

Harry nodded as Severus moved to a near armchair and sat down. "Katarzyna is the only girl out of the entire family – they tend to be a bit protective."

"Obviously. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but better." He said as he stretched lightly. "I am a bit regretful that I missed the match against Romania with the Cup being in less than a month."

"Really?" Severus asked dryly, his enthusiasm for Quidditch (and lack thereof) evident in his voice.

"Yes sir." He said, letting the subject drop.

* * *

><p>HJRP<p>

A few days later Harry was fully healed and was putting the last of his shrunken items into his pockets. The night before he'd gone into Snape's garage and enlarged his motorbike and spent the next two hours wiping it down and checking it to make sure that everything was in working order.

As a "thank you" to Snape, he'd given him one of the Top Box seats he reserved. The other one he gave to Katarzyna, he thought that even though both persons did not care for Quidditch they might value each other's conversation. After all, Katarzyna was studying to ger her Healer's Liscense as well as her Potion's Mastery which would give her plenty to talk about with Master Snape.

He got on his motorbike, Snape giving him a nod goodbye and a firm handshake, and drove to London – to Rowthan House.

Lady Elizabeth Rowthan, a wonderful elderly witch who'd aged gracefully and still stood straight and tall at her height of 5' 6 ½", sat at the window seat in the informal sitting room in the eight bedroom Rowthan House waiting for her heir to arrive.

Lady Elizabeth wore her hair and her clothing in a style that was reminiscent of the early 20th century. Her long white hair was up in an elegant bun and her long blue dress only further illustrated that she had been raised at the turn of the last century.

She smiled when she heard the rumbling of the motorbike that James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had given him for his last birthday.

"Josephine?" she called out.

Josephine, or Jo as she preferred, came into the room wearing her uniform of a white long sleeved button up tucked into a blue knee length pencil skirt covered with a matching blue tunic length blazer that she wore with white flats today (they were allowed to wear whatever shoes they wanted, Jo like to alternate between her blue mocassins and her black 1" heels and the flats). "Yes ma'am?"

"Do tell Harrison that I will be waiting for him with Healer Guilford in the Blue Room." She said as she stood and moved to the fireplace.

Jo nodded her head, "Yes milady." She said before Lady Rowthan flooed to the Blue Room that was clear across the manor.

She found Harrison parking his motorbike in the carriage house. "Sir Harrison?"

Harrison turned and grinned when he saw the petite young lady who was working for the Countess while she learned a few languages that would help her when she and her husband moved to Italy next spring. "Hey Jo. Did the Countess send you?"

"Yes sir, she awaits for you in the Blue Room." She said as she adjusted her blazer.

"Alright. See you Jo." He said and walked off to the house.

"With Healer Guilford!" she called out after him, a little too pleasantly.

Harrison stepped into the Blue Room to see Healer Guilford in his white Healer Robes and Lady Rowthan sitting near the window. He bowed slightly, "Lady Rowthan, Healer Guilford."

Elizabeth smiled when she saw him, he certainly looked well. "Hello Harrison. Healer Guilford is here to look you over." She said in a tone that did not call for refusal.

"Milady, I assure that Master Snape's potions were superb. He even gave me an extra dosage of Curar Lento to take tonight with dinner to ensure my health." He said, slightly beseeching in his tone and even got out the phial of the potion as proof.

She glanced at it but did not retract her statement – not that he'd expected her to.

The black haired teen sighed and allowed the healer to look him over, not even noticing when Lady Rowthan left for about fifteen minutes before she returned near the end of the examination.

"Well, you certainly are in good health. Master Snape deserves to be commended." The late 20s wizard – who'd taken over his grandfather's practice a few years before, said as he put his wand into its arm holster.

"One of the finest, I assure you." Lady Rowthan said to the Healer. "Thank you for looking Harrison over. I cannot begin to explain how worried I have been."

Merrick Guilford nodded his head while Harrison faintly blushed. "Yes milady." He said before he gathered his things and flooed out.

Elizabeth turned to her tall heir, "Are you really alright?"

Harrison nodded, "I'm fine. Master Snape left me with extra doses just in case." He reminded her.

"Good. Good."

"I'm fine Aunt Lizzie." He said, using the nickname he'd started calling her when he was small, standing up and moving across the room to hug her.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, "Do be more careful, I don't know what I should do without you."

Harry grinned, "I love you Aunt Lizzie."

"And I love you too, my dear."

END

Do

I

have

to

ask

for

reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**The Rowthan Heir Summary from my page as apparently people think that there's nothing there….**

My name is Harrison Jacques Rowthan. Until I was nine, my name used to be Harry James Potter. I was born in 1977 to my 17 and 18 year old parents (at the time) Lily and James Potter. When I was five, the Earl of Rodan - Lord Edmund Rowthan - decided to use some obscure family law to make me his heir. We are the last of his blood relatives who are magical, descended from Ignotius Peverell - keeper of the Hollow. My mother has ignored me ever since in favor of my younger brother Jacob.

Did I mention that Jacob is thought to be the Boy Who Lived? I suppose not, but he is my brother and I guess that I have some sort of obligation to watch out for him - even if we are the heirs of the Potter and Rowthan families. Jacob was born in 1980 and I am a little over three years older than my younger brother. I remember Voldemort's laugh, his face, and what he did.

You see, Jacob might have the title - but both Voldemort and I know who REALLY stopped him on October 31st of 1981.

This is my seventh year at Durmstrang Institute of Magic, I am friends with my fellow Quidditch Star - Victor Krum to his fans but he's Vic to me - and I have been with my girlfriend Katarzyna Dmitrova for the last two years but we have known each other since we met our first year.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament is about to begin.

**BOLD - Bulgarian**

Underlined - Bagman's commentary

Chapter Four

Harry looked over at his teammates as they lounged inside the tent adjoining the stadium of the Quidditch World Cup in Ireland. The lot of them were exhausted but they were also bubbling with anticipation over what was going to happen. Vulchanovf and Volkov were blondes with light eyes, Volkov with an oval face and Vulchanovf with a hard square one. The two beaters were joking around as they tossed a black hacky sack back and forth between each other. Lev Zograf (their keeper) was reading Plato in the far corner, the grey eyed and brown haired wiry man preferred to stimulate his mind before a match stimulated his body. Clara Ivanova and Levski (the team's sole female player and their Captain) were discussing strategy over a miniature of the stadium. Personally, Harrison thought they were a bit more than just teammates as Ivanova was a beautiful woman with her Gypsy heritage, dark hair and eyes and Levski's dark blue eyes were only for her.

Meantime, he and Victor were sitting in the corner opposite of Zograf discussing the upcoming school year and their options.

The fans screams became even louder and Levski and the rest of the team stood as one.

"**This is it, everyone. To five of us, this is our second appearance and for two of you it is your first one."** He said as he looked at Victor and Harrison who stood tall and solemn in their corner of the tent. **"Don't let the game take over your mind and by Merlin we will finish this season undefeated!"**

They walked to the center of the room and put their hands in, **"One…two…three…"** Levski began before they all joined in to chant:** "WIN!"**

They were near their entrance of the stadium when Victor turned to him and Harrison could see the cut turned scar he'd gotten in their last game on his chin – to win while Harrison was absent. "**Are you feeling well?"**

Harrison shrugged, **"I've been better, and worse."**

"**Are you up to translate?"** Vic asked. While it was true that Victor was almost fluent, he did have some trouble if he was focused on something else – the match.

Harry nodded, **"As long as possible. If not, I'll tell you the main commentary afterwards."** He promised before they had the display of the "mascots". On men, Veela were MUCH more appealing than leprechauns.

They flew out, Harry and Victor doing corkscrews and barrel rolls around one another, slowing around the Top Box where Harrison saw Katarzyna smiling proudly.

'She's going to be smiling a whole lot more after what I've got planned for tonight.' He thought as he smiled at here and was pleased to see the Potion's Master sitting next to her. He had not known whether or not the Potion's Master would be able to attend and was gladdened to see that the man had.

"**For BULGARIA!"** he yelled out and a large number of the crowd cheered loudly.

The match quickly started and became one of the more brutal professional matches either Harry or Victor had ever participated in – even in semipro.

When they landed near their hoops for their time-out, they all realized that the game needed to end – soon.

"**We need control. Ireland's Chasers are good."** Levski said, voicing his stress as his Czech accent was heaviest. **"I would admire them if only they were not on the other side of the field."**

Ivanova nodded her head in agreement. **"Their weakness is their strength. They concentrated on their Chasers, anyone with half of a mind could see that. Their seeker is weak and they know it."**

"**They need to remember why WE are undefeated and THEY are not."** Harrison injected. **"Remember that match against Armenia at Mt. Azhdaak?"**

Everyone remembered that game, nearly halfway through their season, their first match with Victor as the starting seeker – they almost lost.

"**We won but we fought for it."** Levski picked up. **"Volkov, Vulchanovf, you two split the field. Victor, I don't care what you have to do … GET. THAT. SNITCH!"**

Victor nodded as the ref's whistle blew and they kicked off.

"**Do that move you were going to save for Petrauskas.**" Harrison said, referring to the seeker for Lithuania who'd nearly killed Harrison in the first game of the season by diving into a Hawkshead with both bludgers trained on him. Harry spent three weeks in the infirmary before being allowed to attend regular class again and it nearly prevented him from playing in their next game against Honduras.

Victor answered that with a grin that frightened everyone that had their omniculars trained on them.

The game went from brutal to bloody was Victor ploughed Lynch moments after Harry gained possession of the Quaffel. With that distraction, Harry threw it into the far left hoop – narrowly missing being hit by a bludger sent by one of the Irish Beaters – and flew back over to his fellow Chasers where he translated Bagman's babble.

When Lev moved to fly our and meet Moran, Levski yelled out in Russian, "You half-wit! She'll get a penalty shot! Guard the damn hoops!"

Lev missed it but avoided being called out and therefore Moran only got the one shot it, making it 40-20 in favor of Ireland.

It was their turn.

- Levski passes to Ivanova to Rowthan to Levski – oh that was a near miss – to Rowthan to Levski to Rowthan –

Harry passed to Ivanova who looked as though she might score as she drew the bludgers away from Rowthan – who passed it through the hoops in a clean "thread the needle" move…

-GOAL for Bulgaria! 40-30 still in favor of Ireland.-

Ireland got up another twelve goals as they seemed to realize that their only hope of winning lay with their Chasers.

It was then that Victor got his nose broken by a bludger. Ivan (Levski) motioned for him to go check up on his friend.

-AND Rowthan lands, to check up on his teammate we assume.-

"Vic, alright?"

"I am fine. I didn't see the bludger."

Harry smirked as he raised his eyebrows, the scar on his forehead prominent with his wind-blown hair. "You didn't see the bludger?"

"I certainly felt it when it hit me." He grumbled. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppsed to be chasing the quaffel?"

"Aren't you supposed to be catching the snitch?"

"Maybe we could switch, see how you like it." Vic said before they kicked back off and Harry flew back over to Ivan and Clara.

The game got closer and closer and it was then that Harry knew that Victor would decide the match.

Bulgaria had possession of the quaffel…

Troy and Moran collided with Clara and Harry while Ivan and Mullet went head-to-head over the quaffel, the score was 140-90.

Harrison got himself out of Moran's grasp and flew after Mullet – just in time to catch both bludgers (one aimed at Levski from the Irish and other sent from Gregor Volkov at Mullet) in his chest and shoulder, dislocating the shoulder and breaking a few ribs judging by how his breathing became painful and his grip on the broom slackened. Consequently, that gave Victor the distraction he needed to catch the snitch.

They landed and Mediwizards went after him, popped his arm back into the socket and dosing him with enough potions for his injuries to be well on their way to healing. They gave him a sling for his left arm as it was still healing and they went to the Top Box.

Katarzyna promptly ran up to him and kissed him soundly. They grinned as they heard the crowd's approval.

It was Harry who passed the Cup to Levski and the Czech passed it to Dmitrov – Katarzyna's Uncle Michel – who further passed it to Obalansk.

"BULGARIA!" Harry and Victor yelled as they were given their World Cup Rings that had CDXXII engraved into the side of the platinum rings with the Bulgarian crest inlayed in small onyx and ruby stones.

The crowd cheered and Harry was even congratulated by Snape and the Malfoy family for his performance.

He didn't see his family. He hadn't been able to get them tickets but he thought that seeing how Quidditch crazy his brother and father were, they would be here. They weren't.

And elderly woman wearing a rich dark set of purple robes walked up to him, leaning slightly on her vine wood cane, smiling as she stepped forward. Lady Elizabeth Rowthan, the Countess of Radnor (the title had been awarded to the Rowthan family by Queen Anne in 1710) smiled and congratulated her heir for his victory while slipping him a small jewelry box. She made a display of them when he bent down to hug her and kissed her lightly on her cheek.

"I approve." She whispered into his ear.

"Thank you milady." He whispered back before he was surprised again when William Weasley – someone he'd grown up with and saw as something of an older brother or cousin – saw him and grinned, replying with a grin of his own.

Line break

Harrison, Kat and Vic went back to their tent nearly two hours later after all of the photos and short interviews were done and Dmitrov finally said enough. Their tent was away from the Bulgarian fans's tents and the entire team decided early on that they valued their privacy. Zograf was even taking a portkey back to St. Petersburg rather than have to stay in Ireland for the night.

Their tent, while large on the outside, was one of the more realistic as per its appearance and size than other tents which were half the size for twice or thrice as many people. Inside were three separate bedrooms, which had been warded so they couldn't share rooms – not that Harry would even think about doing so after Michel threatened to castrate him.

They ate a light snack of fruit and vegetables (as neither of the two players could ever eat much after a match) and simply lounged around for the next hour or so before they heard a light knocking (which was charmed to sound like someone was knocking on wood instead of canvas).

Harry ended up having to answer it as Vic was in his room and Katarzyna was engrossed in Potion's Quarterly. He opened the flap to see William Weasley on the other side. "Will!" he exclaimed. "Come in! How did you find us?"

Katarzyna glanced up from her magazine to see the (in her opinion) second most-handsome man at the Cup before returning her attention to her magazine.

"You can blame your Godfather." Will, or rather Bill, Weasley said as he stepped through the tent flap just as Victor came out of his room. "And I thought you were over the whole calling-me-Will thing?"

Victor glanced at the … cool… red haired wizard he saw earlier in the Top Box. **"Is this Will?"**

Harry nodded, **"Yes, this is Will."**

Victor nodded curtly before he crossed the room and held out his Quidditch roughened hand, "I am Victor Krum."

William looked at him for a moment before he shook Victor's extended hand. "Bill Weasley, only Harry calls me Will."

Victor nodded with a smile; he understood Harry's tendency to give his friends nicknames – his own being "Vic".

Katarzyna put her magazine down and crossed the room from where she sat on the brown suede sofa near the fire pit that was currently without flame. "I am Katarzyna Dmitrova and you should know Victor by now – if only by reputation." She said with a light Russian accent that made her sound like a nymph.

"Call her Kat. She doesn't mind except when people mispronounce her name trying to be formal." Harry told his friend as they moved to the suede sofa where Harry and Kat sat, with her on his right and therefore not chancing jarring to move his shoulder that still pained him – as he'd been warned it would – and the other two sat in upholstered chairs. "So how are you doing? I haven't actually talked to you face to face since before I started Durmstrang."

Bill nodded with a grin, "I remember. Fred and George turned your hair red and declared you a Weasley."

Victor grinned, "Really?"

Harry glared at him, "Some friend you are."

Bill just smiled as he continued, "Yeah, he had red hair for a week if I remember right."

"So, what are you doing these days? Find any good tombs in Egypt?"

"Yeah, I was actually working at a new site until about three weeks ago."

"Site?" Katarzyna asked curiously.

"It's two days from Abu Simbel. I'm a Curse Breaker in Egypt for Gringotts."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Yes, I love Egypt." He replied honestly, noticing as Harry began to adjust the shoulder strap of the sling. "And you… Kat?"

She smiled brilliantly, "I am close to having a dual Mastery in Potions and Healing. I only have my apprenticeships left but that can wait until after we finish school."

"Yeah and I bet that her attention was more on the Potion's Master sitting next to her rather than her fiancée."

"Fiancée?" she asked as though it was news to her.

Harry smiled as he pulled out the box from where he'd hidden it in his sling and opened it as he went down on one knee, "If you'll have me." He said and revealed the sapphire and emerald and white gold ring that Lady Rowthan had given him that afternoon.

Kat smiled as she launched herself at him and hugged him tightly. "Yes! Da! Ja! Yes!"

"Kat… arm… hurt…" he gasped out before she blushed and got off of him so he could stand.

Vic and Bill congratulated them both as Harry slipped the ring onto her finger.

In the next fifteen minutes Kat drove them all up the wall until all three males were waving the white falg and practically ran out.

Harry and Will stepped out of the tent and Vic ruffled his hair roughly as he passed them saying, **"She is yours and you are a brave man for claiming her."**

Harry scoffed at Victor's words. There wasn't anything to deal with claiming where Kat was concerned, she'd picked him.

He shook his head as Victor headed towards Ivan's tent – who was currently drinking his way into oblivion with Volkov and Vulchanovf.

NOTE:

This is how I always pictured the engagement ring. It's like the one on the far left but a sapphire in the center surrounded by emeralds.

http:/www. . uk/products ? mcid=8&scid=24 &prid=144&colid=249


	5. Chapter 5

**The Rowthan Heir**

Summary: My name is Harrison Jacques Rowthan. Until I was nine, my name used to be Harry James Potter. I was born in 1977 to my 18 year old parents (at the time) Lily and James Potter. When I was five, the Earl of Rodan - Lord Edmund Rowthan - decided to use some obscure family law to make me his heir. We are the last of his blood relatives who are magical, descended from Ignotius Peverell - keeper of the Hollow. My mother has ignored me ever since in favor of my younger brother Jacob.

Did I mention that Jacob is thought to be the Boy Who Lived? I suppose not, but he is my brother and I guess that I have some sort of obligation to watch out for him - even if we are the heirs of the Potter and Rowthan families. Jacob was born in 1980 and I am a little over three years older than my younger brother. I remember Voldemort's laugh, his face, and what he did.

You see, Jacob might have the title - but both Voldemort and I know who REALLY stopped him on October 31st of 1981.

This is my seventh year at Durmstrang Institute of Magic, I am friends with my fellow Quidditch Star - Victor Krum to his fans but he's Vic to me - and I have been with my girlfriend Katarzyna Dmitrova for the last two years but we have known each other since we met our first year.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament is about to begin.

Chapter 5

Bill smiled as he heard the tone, "How are you otherwise?"

Harry sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "My parents aren't here if that's what you mean. You know my Dad. This is the Cup! Even if I hadn't been playing he still would have found a way to be here. He's not like Mum, not like that."

Bill nodded, he didn't like getting involved with Harry's family drama but he knew that Lily Potter had picked her favorite child – Harry's brother. "Ouch."

Harry scoffed at the understatement.

Bill looked at his younger friend, who stood a little taller than his own 1.85 meters. "Are things really that bad with your Mum?"

Harry nodded, as Bill started walking in the direction of the Weasley tent and Harry followed. "It wasn't so bad when I was younger, when Dad and Lord Rowthan were only talking about me becoming the Rowthan Heir but ever since… it's almost as though she doesn't even want to know me anymore."

"That's the only aspect Lucius Malfoy and Dad agree about. Muggle borns just don't understand our heirdom and nobility philosophies."

Harry nodded, he knew of very few Muggleborns who understood the concepts of heirdom and nobility – truly understood it. "I heard that he and Narcissa had another child."

Bill nodded, "Tobias Malfoy is going to begin Hogwarts this year."

"Really? I didn't realize there were so few years between him and Draconius."

"After the fall the Malfoys decided to have a second child. Tobias is a pretty good kid according to Dad. He's always smiling at Dad whenever he and Lucius are at the Ministry."

Harry smirked, "Sounds like he might be the Black of their family."

Bill frowned, not understanding the reference. "What?"

"Narcissa was born a Black, she's my godfather's cousin." He explained as they paused to let a small group of laughing children race across their path.

"I saw Sirius earlier."

Harry nodded, "He should be here in "official capacity"." He said smiling at someone approaching.

Sirius Black – wearing his dark red Auror robes – saw them and cried out. "Prongslet!"

Harry mentally groaned, he'd really like to see the day where he was deemed too old for that nickname. "Sirius," He said as he nodded his head cordially and Sirius scoffed at the greeting before pulling his godson into a headlock and mussing up his hair.

"There! All better!" he declared as he let his godson go.

Harry straightened in time to catch a grin on Will's face, "Will, have I ever told you the proper way to greet the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House?"

"No. Why?" he asked wearily as he looked between the two – Heir Rowthan and Lord Black.

"Sirius?" he suggested with a speck of laughter in his eyes.

Sirius gained a feral grin on his face that had Bill backing up a few steps and put his hands up before the older man pounced on him, giving him the same treatment as his godson (plus turning his hair black). "There! Now you're twins!"

Bill paled comically and pulled a strand of formerly red – now black – hair. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am! I'm seriously Sirius!" he said with a grin before he turned to his godson, solemn. "Your Dad had to sell his tickets; Scrigemeour put him on triple night shifts. He said to tell you that he would have been in the Top Box – with tomatoes."

Harrison laughed, "Thank you Sirius."

"Ta – ta!" he said as he walked away with a strut that had Harry laughing even harder.

Bill groaned as he pulled out his wand and began attempting to turn his hair back to its former dark red.

"Knowing Sirius, it's timed." Harry said in amusement.

"Fine." Bill said as he put his wand in the inside pocket of his healther jacket. "Say, do you want to come and brave the Weasleys?"

Harry thought about it for a second, "Why not? I've got my wand and I know a few jinxes they don't teach anywhere near Hogwarts."

"Oi!" Bill said indignantly but still with a grin.

"What? You said yourself that Fred and George idolize my godfather and I know how bad he can be." He said with a pointed glance at Bill's hair. "Should I play the big bad Bulgarian?"

Bill laughed, "Big? You're my height! Besides, you're the one who gave me the idea for this." He said as he showed Harrison his fang earring.

Harry grinned as he dropped the glamour on the small, white gold hoop in his left ear lobe. "You should have seen Ivan's face when I showed up to practice with it in. He swore I would have it ripped out before the end of the season. Season's over and he owes me twenty galleons." He said as the two shared a laugh.

They stepped through the area between the two main camps. The Bulgarians had…

"Damn it! Those pictures were purely for pre-season promotions!" Harry griped as he saw the banners.

The banners were of Harrison and Victor in their Quidditch robes back-to-back with their arms crossed and their heads turned towards the camera with stern looks on their faces. With a black background, the golden lettering stood out boldly: Youth is just another name for talent.

Bill just grinned, "On the bright side, you can't see your scar in that photo."

"I guess. How'd your Mum take the fang?"

"Alright, I guess. She's not pleased but she'd rather me get my hair cut."

"Almost as long as Professor Nikolov's and he's part Vampire."

"You haven't mentioned him." Bill thought aloud, thinking of the letters the two had exchanged over the years.

"He took over teaching Offensive Magic after Karkaroff took over from Headmaster Vasiliev."

"Does he know about…"

"He just thinks that I'm a Brit whose parents let me go to Durmstrang. He favors me and Vic though."

"Sounds nice. But knowing you, I doubt you want the attention of a former Death Eater."

"I don't but it does have its perks. He let us go to games that weren't even our own. We saw the match between Northern Ireland and Ireland last year."

"The grudge match?" Bill said with a tad more than a hint of jealousy. "I heard the score was astronomical."

"Because of all of the fouls. I never thought that I would live to see so many ways to foul a Chaser."

"Did anyone catch the snitch?"

Harry sighed, "You saw how Lynch flew. No, that game was called on account of a riot over the "biased referee" – not matter that she was from Switzerland! Brilliant game though. Vic and I spent the rest of the night talking strategy as we were pretty sure that our teams would meet here."

Bill laughed lightly, "Ron's going to go mad when he meets you."

"Little Ronnie? How is he?"

"He doesn't really remember you but he'd a Cannon's fan." Bill said grinning. "He was so angry when he found out that we all knew you and he couldn't remember."

"And did Fred and George exploit the situation?"

"Spectacularly."

"And Gin?"

"Ginny likes the fact that you're a Chaser. She wants to play for the Harpies someday." He said as they approached a couple of pup tents near the wood. "Oh and Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Whatever you do, don't let her talk you into teaching her the Hawkshead – alright?"

Harry nodded as they stepped into the tent and suddenly it seemed that time didn't matter anymore. Harry was still the slightly taller than average child who first met Will when he was 4 and the Weasleys had agreed to watch him when his parents and brother were in St. Mungo's with a bad case of Dragon Pox. Fortunately, Molly had been more than willing to take him in for the two weeks his family was in the hospital. He'd had nightmares for the first few nights until a 9 year old Will Weasley got sick of not being able to sleep and let Harry crawl in with him. Two years later, Will was at Hogwarts and five years after that Harry was at Durmstrang.

"Dad! Look who the dragon drug in!" one of the twins (Harry was thinking George) exclaimed as he saw them walk in.

Arthur looked up before he grinned widely. "Harrison! How are you? I haven't seen you since you went off to school!"

Harry smiled as the youngest two Weasleys blushed before trying to cover up their shock (it didn't help that Ginny unknowingly had a serious crush on his younger brother). "Mr. Weasley, it is good to see you again." He said with a light accent that he'd picked up over the years at Durmstrang.

Arthur smiled, "I told you years ago, call me Arthur – please."

Harry smiled as they shook hands even as Arthur carefully avoided jarring the arm that was still in the sling – the potion wouldn't have it fully healed for another day or so.

"Come in! Have a seat." Arthur insisted before Bill stepped into better light and Fred gasped dramatically as he looked at his twin brother.

"Gred, do you see what I'm seeing?"

"I think I am Forge."

"It's a black haired Weasley!" they exclaimed as they hugged Harry.

Harry laughed, "You should've seen the look on his face after Padfoot got through with him."

"Padfoot?"

As one, Charlie, Percy, Ron and Ginny face palmed in exasperation.

"The Great and Mighty Padfoot…"

"Is here?"

Harry nodded calmly as the twins let him go, "Official capacity only."

Their faces fell.

"Hullo Charlie." he said as he sat down next to the 2nd eldest Weasley.

"HJ." He said, using his own nickname for his raven haired friend. Revenge from when he'd called Charlie "Chuck" once around his co-workers that led to Charlie being called "chuck" from then on at the Preserve.

"How's the Ridgeback?"

Charlie smiled as he recalled Norberta with fondness. "She's due to lay her eggs at any time. She might have already by the time I get back to Romania."

Bill frowned, "Do I want to know?"

Harry shrugged, "You remember that match I invited you to last fall in Romania?"

Five pairs of eyes glared at Bill – including Arthur.

"Yeah, couldn't get time off." He said calmly.

"Well, since we won and therefore lost the bet against the Romanian's and had to buy dinner – we invited some Tamers over from the Reserve. Charlie looked familiar so me an' Vic hit him with a translator charm afterwards." He said, grinning at the memory. "First game both me and Vic played together."

"But didn't you play last season?" Percy asked, clearly remembering the speculation of the barely 16 year old Harrison Rowthan playing in a game last July.

Harry nodded, "I was only supposed to be a reserve but then Michel got banged up pretty bad – turned Coach – and I played the remaining four games of the season. Everyone else had been to the '92 World Cup at Kingston, Norfolk Island."

"So what happened after the match?" Percy asked.

"We went out drinking. Karkaroff wasn't very pleased when we showed up with hangovers the next day but he couldn't complain. He won a fair amount of money on the match."

"Karkaroff?" Arthur asked, recognizing the name.

"Yes, he took over for Vasiliev." Harry explained. "The lot of you know I go to Durmstrang!"

Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy nodded while Fred and George laughed at the looks on Ron and Ginny's faces.

"So, onto more serious matters, did you enjoy the match?"

Ron grinned and the ice was broken, "Yeah! You and Krum are great!"

"I'm sure Levski will be pleased when I tell him in the morning. Of course, that is, if he isn't too hung over." He said, grinning evilly as though to say that he was going to make sure that Ivan would have a horrible morning – and he was.

"We knew it!" Fred and George exclaimed.

"Knew what?"

"We knew Bill was having us on!"

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at them.

"Top of your class!"

"Such shameful behavior!"

"There are 700 people in the 7th year at Durmstrang! I've worked hard for my marks!"

Fred and George flew into their arms and mock sobbed.

Harry shook his head and pushed his bangs out of his face, revealing the scar above his left eyebrow. It was the single piece of evidence that reminded Harry everyday of Voldemort's visit to his house those years ago. When he was younger, he'd grown out his hair to avoid looking at the scar and remembering what had caused it. As he got older, his surfer style haircut became a part of who he was.

"How has Durmstrang been?" Percy asked, continuing on the Durmstrang subject.

"Not too bad, all things considered. We go with the philosophy that a strong body and mind helps with strong magic."

"Is it true that the school's unplottable?"

Harry frowned, "Don't you work for the Ministry?"

Percy nodded, "In International Affairs."

"I always thought that you were going to work for that firm Will told me about? You were Head Boy; you must have had a good recommendation…"

"They wanted one from Snape… Oh fine! Master Snape... and he refused to write it. He said that I might 'benefit from further experience upon my person and my development' and the firm agreed with him. Asked that I come back after a year and see how it goes then."

"Oh, ouch." He said sympathetically, he knew of Percy's desire to work for an ICW affiliate firm. Unlike his siblings, Percy wanted to travel the world. Something Harry could more than understand and respect.

"And before you ask again," he continued. "YES, the Institute is unplottable and NO I do not know the general location. The students take ship to the main port in Stockholm where we are then given specialized port keys in order to get to the school, the system is useful as Vic and I train with the team during most holidays and we end up just apparating to Stockholm."

"What do you know about it?"

"It gets cold in late September to early October, but we are in the mountains so it should not be that much of a surprise." He said as he looked around the group of Weasleys. The lot of them were the sort of purebloods he was glad to know and not the type that he was forced to associate with on a daily basis at Durmstrang. Fortunately, the truly prejudiced ones learned to keep their personal opinions private – it was truly amazing what a few well planned and placed curses could do.

"Speaking of reasons, how long did it take for you to come up with enough reasons to propose to Kat?" Bill asked as he went over to the Cold Cupboard, got out some butterbeers and passed them around.

Harry grinned, appreciating the change of subject. "How long would it take for all of you to give your blessing if a bloke like me wanted to marry Ginny?"

Bill, Charlie and Percy looked at each other and glared at the unknown, unseen and future fiancé of their baby sister while Ginny ducked her head and blushed.

"Guys? It was just a hypothetical question." He said, trying to assure them that their sister wouldn't be marrying anyone any time soon – and that no one would be asking them for their blessing.

Charlie was the first to snap out of it, "You have a point. Her family is Pure?"

"All except for an Aunt by marriage." He said, thinking of Anya Fedorovich who'd recently married Michel Dmitrov, the now-coach of the Bulgarian team. Of course, with the Dmitrov/Dmitrova family, it had taken him nearly six months to get the family blessing to ask Katarzyna for her hand.

Arthur looked at him thoughtfully, "How'd your parents take to you wanting to marry a Pure?"

"My father doesn't really care. You know him, as long as we love each other it's alright with him." He said as he took a sip of the icy cold butterbeer. "And Lady Rowthan approved even before she met Katarzyna. She gave me the ring earlier today."

"The family ring?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. It belonged to the former Countess."

"Then congratulations." Arthur said, not needing to ask how Lily Evans Potter had taken the news of her eldest son's engagement to a Pure. Sometimes Muggleborns embraced their culture (like Hermione Granger from Ronald's class) while others (like Lily Potter) never tried to understand their world.

END


	6. Chapter 6

**The Rowthan Heir**

Summary: My name is Harrison Jacques Rowthan. Until I was nine, my name used to be Harry James Potter. I was born in 1977 to my 18 year old parents (at the time) Lily and James Potter. When I was five, the Earl of Rodan - Lord Edmund Rowthan - decided to use some obscure family law to make me his heir. We are the last of his blood relatives who are magical, descended from Ignotius Peverell - keeper of the Hollow. My mother has ignored me ever since in favor of my younger brother Jacob.

Did I mention that Jacob is thought to be the Boy Who Lived? I suppose not, but he is my brother and I guess that I have some sort of obligation to watch out for him - even if we are the heirs of the Potter and Rowthan families. Jacob was born in 1980 and I am a little over three years older than my younger brother. I remember Voldemort's laugh, his face, and what he did.

You see, Jacob might have the title - but both Voldemort and I know who REALLY stopped him on October 31st of 1981.

This is my seventh year at Durmstrang Institute of Magic, I am friends with my fellow Quidditch Star - Victor Krum to his fans but he's Vic to me - and I have been with my girlfriend Katarzyna Dmitrova for the last two years but we have known each other since we met our first year.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament is about to begin.

Chapter 6

Harry, Percy, Charlie, Bill and Arthur continued to talk well into the night. Sirius even stopped by for a few minutes after the twins went to sleep for a butterbeer. The man had to leave after about ten minutes but all were glad he stepped by – especially Bill, whose hair returned to normal after Sirius left.

Harry actually improved his relationship with Percy when he offered to teach the slightly older teen Bulgarian. Percy leapt at the opportunity to learn another language – especially if it meant that he could join the ICW affiliate firm sooner.

Their reunion was ended late that night (or early the next morning) when they heard a shrill scream reverberate throughout the wood.

Harry was up in an instant, over to the tent flap and looked out. Forgetting where he was, he called out – _"What is that?"_

Bill looked at him, he heard the questioning tone and hoped Harry would remember to reply in English, "I don't know. We need to wake everyone up – just in case."

Harry nodded as Bill went over to Ginny's tent and he let out a series of loud BANGS from his wand. It was the only way to wake Vic for an early morning practice.

The twins were awake in an instant, getting on jackets and shoes as their father jolted awake and began helping the others.

He woke Ron as Charlie pulled on his boots and jacket as Ginny and Bill came into the tent.

"What's going on Dad?"

"Stay together and go into the wood!" Arthur ordered while Harry and Charlie went outside and sat the frantic people running in all directions as they ran from flaming tents.

'What is going on? Who is doing this?' Harry wondered to himself before he thought about the one person most people would fear – and his followers.

Charlie saw the color drain from his face, "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Katarzyna."

"I'm sure she's fine." Bill said reassuringly as he ushered Ron and Ginny out of the tent. "Percy! Take them into the wood. We need to stay together. All of us."

Harry shook his head. "She doesn't know where your tent is! I promised her father!" he exclaimed desperately before running off in the direction of his tent – Bill and Charlie not far behind.

"Harry!"

Years of Quidditch had taught him to ignore the stinging in his lungs as he ran through the smoke filled air. He ignored Charlie and Bill's cries for him to stop as he ran towards the fire. One thought on his mind as he saw the tent.

"Kat!" he called out as a ball of fire hit the tent and he ran in without a second thought. "Katarzyna!"

The fire in the tent spread rapidly, searching desperately for any sign of his fiancée within the inferno. He completely missed the note on the mantle: **Harry, we are in London. We left when we heard the screams. V&K**

After failing to locate anything or anyone of value, Harry ran out of the smoke filled tent, coughing heavily. He made it to the opening when the tent collapsed around him, Bill and Charlie quickly grabbed his hand that had made it to the door and pulled him free.

"Thanks." He said gratefully and they went to find the others.

"Did you find anything?" Charlie asked as they walked, carefully avoiding those running frenetically around the campsite.

"No, but I hope that she left with Michael or Vic to go to London." He explained before they saw Percy and the others a few meters inside the wood. "Oi! Weasleys!"

The two groups met halfway and it looked as though they were all frazzled by what was happening.

"We saw Mal-" Ron began before they heard a voice shout… something… and a green skull and snake design appeared in the sky.

Screams were heard throughout the wood and Bill turned to see an unhealthy paleness come across Harry's face. The teen looked close to unconsciousness. "Harry?"

Harry shook his head as he took a few deep breaths, "Someone is dead."

"We don't know that." Bill said firmly. Other than himself, only Charlie understood the symbol that Harry hadn't seen since he was 4 – the Dark Mark.

All around them, the screams began to intensify as flashes of light filled the wood as people attempted to curse their way out of the wood.

"Let's find your father." Harry suggested, drawing their attention to the matter at hand.

"Alright there Harry?" Charlie asked, concerned.

"No, but the sooner we get back to your father the better." He said as he stalked off in the direstion of the tents; limping but still on his own two feet.

Miraculously, the Weasley tents were relatively unscathed and the lost of them simply went into the boy's tent. Harry immediately collapsing down onto the couch and let out a breath he didn't relize that he'd been holding.

Chalie magicked off Harry's boot and winced in sympathy as he saw the swollen ankle that was obvious even through his black sock.

Harry hissed as Charlie conjured some ice and put it on his ankle.

"Alright?" Bill asked.

Harry was about to shake his head when he saw the look on Bill's face. "I am alright, Will, I have had worse." He said, uncomfortable with their concern. He could handle Katarzyna's concern but they'd been friends for most of their schooling before they started dating their OWL year.

"How?" Percy asked, incredulous. "You dislocated your shoulder earlier and now you've sprained your ankle doing who knows what?"

"A wardrobe fell on it." He muttered. "You're making a mountain out of a molehill."

Percy sighed.

"I've got something to tell you lot, I am used to getting a few bumps and bruises here and there. I would not be a Quidditch player if I constantly worried about getting hurt." He said forecully.

Bill shook his head in exasperation as he began to gently probe Harry's ankle.

"Bloody Hell Will! That hurts!" he exclaimed.

Bill took his hands off of Harry's ankle and sat back in the wooden chair he'd moved from the table in order to take a look at the injury. "When have you had worse?"

"At school, if you must know. Quidditch games are hardly ever formal like they are at Hogwarts and more often than not half of the players are in the infirmary by the time the game is over." He said, remembering times both he and Vic spent some quality time in the infirmary with Iason after a match.

"Not won?"

Harry grinned as he repositioned the ice pack on his ankle, "No, we don't have formal teams set up and when we do play we only use Bludgers and Quaffels."

Fred and George grinned ferally, "Really?" they asked with a glint in their eyes that frightened their siblings.

"And how often…"

"Would you play?" they asked.

"Every few weeks. Each game has a ½ hour time limit if there is a tournament and each year is allowed to make up at least two teams. It's how me and Vic got our "Dynamic Duo" nickname."

"And if there isn't a tournament?"

"We play until we can no longer continue. Brutal and Brilliant."

The twins grinned as Arthur came into the tent. The poor man looked pretty banged up as he glanced around them, as though seeking visual confirmation that his children were unharmed.

Harry stood quickly, as per custom and almost swore as he put the tiniest amount of weight on his ankle before Percy quickly vacated a recliner and conjured another. Harry remained standing until Arthur sat down and only then did he gratefully sit down.

According to Pure customs, the guest of a family always stands when the patriarch (or matriarch) enters the room and remains standing until the patriarch sits – the same would be done for their own patriarch in a formal setting but the Weasleys hadn't stood when their father entered so they must not observe all of the Pure customs, or not care at the moment.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Harry looked at Arthur – he had to know. "Do they know who set off the mark?"

Arthur shook his head, "No. The wand used to conjure the Mark ended up belonging to a student about to go to Hogwarts. Robert Caspaine did not look pleased when Crouch accused his eldest son of conjuring the Mark."

Percy went pale at the thought that Crouch could be so narrow-minded.

"They blame a child for a spell that only Death Eaters know? What is wrong with them?" Harry demanded.

"They are scared."

"So is everyone else but that doesn't give them the right to act like idiots. I haven't seen the Dark Mark for 13 years. If anyone has the right to be scared, it is me."

Arthur sighed, "Can you blame them for being scared?"

"No, but panicking isn't an option." He said sighing as he transfigured a stool into an ottoman and put his aching ankle down.

"Why was everyone panicking?" Ginny asked gently.

Harry closed his eyes and Arthur knew that Harry would answer her. "It hasn't been seen for thirteen years. Voldemort and his Death Eaters would send it up into the air whenever or wherever they attacked." He said and opened his eyes. "To come home and see it over your house almost guaranteed the deaths of whoever was inside."

Ron gulped as he yawned loudly.

"Try to get some sleep." Mr. Weasley told the younger four whose adrenaline rushes were wearing off and they went all too willingly to bed. The older four, however, did not even think about going to bed – much. All four longed for a few hours of sleep but with the night they'd had – it wasn't going to happen.

"What happened to you?" Arthur asked about five minutes later after Ginny went to bed on Charlie's bed and Ron, Fred and George went to their beds and quickly fell asleep.

"My tent collapsed on my ankle after it got hit with an Incendio. I managed to get out of the way for the most part but something fell on my ankle."

Arthur knelt down next to him and carefully rolled the sock off to reveal his swollen, black, blue and purple ankle.

Bill winced in sympathy when it was revealed.

"Well, it's not broken." He determined after he ran his wand over it a few times. "Probably just a sprain."

Harry nodded as Arthur put a couple of pillows underneath his ankle and conjured a bag of ice for the teen.

"Thank you sir." He said yawning.

"How long have you been awake?" the man asked gently, the teen had just played a serious game of Quidditch and had been injured to boot, he was obviously exhausted.

"Levski had us awake a few hours before sunrise. He wanted a chance to practice in the stadium before the game. The only reason he let Katarzyna sleep is because Dmitri, Michael and Sasha threatened him."

"Rest." Arthur insisted.

"I'll sleep later. If you think I'm sleeping with the Mark overhead, you're mad." He said as silence permeated throughout the tent.

"You'll have to see a Healer for your ankle. Or brew something." Arthur added in, he didn't know how well Rowthan could brew potions.

Harry very nearly shuddered. "I've already visited with Healer Guildford nearly half a dozen times in the last month. The thought really isn't as appealing as one might think."

Arthur frowned as Charlie spoke up, "What happened?"

"I got stabbed defending a classmate. Kaite's only 15 so I felt obligated to assist." He explained. "I got help but Lady Rowthan insisted on having me checked out after every practice."

Percy frowned, "What… how were you healed?"

"Curar Lento, brewed by one of the best Potion's Masters in the World." Harry explained. "I had a dose of the potion in my tent but…"

"Your tent is in cinders." Arthur said, sighing.

Harry nodded, "How long do you want to wait until getting a portkey for you lot?"

"A couple of hours from now. About seven or eight o' clock perhaps. You're welcome to come with us back to the Burrow."

Bill and Percy quickly agreed with their father.

"At the very least we should wait, if only to make sure that we don't cross lines with anyone else." Bill mentioned as he sat back in his chair, tilting the front legs of the chair off of the floor.

"I'll go and pack up Ginny's tent." Arthur volunteered.

"We should try to rest, get a portkey in the morning." Percy said as he yawned widely.

"I will take watch so you boys can sleep." Arthur said in a tone that did not call for disagreement as he came back inside with Ginny's tent in a canvas bag.

Harry, for all of his protesting, was already asleep.

-HJRP-

When he awoke a few precious hours later – barely before sunrise- Harry immediately felt the throbbing of his ankle and the fact that the bag of ice had melted. He stood up and transfigured a plain brown broom into a crutch and went outside. The sun was just coming up and when he looked towards the wood he could see the partially faded Dark Mark.

"Harrison, what are you doing up?" Arthur asked, looking up from where he sat next to the tent opening near the fire.

"Can't sleep anymore." He said honestly as he looked at his friend's father.

'He slept two hours.' Arthur thought before he nodded. "I don't blame you. I don't think I would have been able to sleep either."

"Have you ever seen it up close?" Harry asked, gesturing to the daunting Dark Mark barely visible in the sky.

"Once, when Fabian was killed."

"Fabian Prewitt? He was in the Order?"

"Yes. He took ten Death Eaters with him. Gideon named his first son for his brother."

"There's another Fabian Prewitt? What has the world come to?" Harry said in amazement, he knew the story of "Guts and Fury" and how the twins had inspired their nephews and the Marauders.

"He's a Ravenclaw Prefect but he told me that the hat wanted to put him in Gryffindor but he wanted to stay friends with a neighbor of his who went into Slytherin." Arthur said fondly of his 15 year old nephew.

"I never have understood the House System at Hogwarts. At Durmstrang we're separated into years and after first year we are able to request our roommates."

"That must make for an interesting first year."

"We all learn quickly that you don't have to like each other to get along."

Arthur nodded approvingly, "Sounds like Hogwarts could learn a thing or two from Durmstrang."

"Hopefully they will at and during the Tournament."

Arthur almost gave himself whiplash as he turned his head to Harry, "You know about the tournament?"

Harry nodded as he returned his gaze to the sky, "Headmaster Karkaroff told Vic and I when he found out so we would have time to prepare. We are not like the other students. We already are under contract for the Nationals, and if we are to go into another contract – we must make sure that the two will not conflict."

"Prepare?" Arthur asked, a little miffed that Harrison had nearly a year's warning about the Tournament while, at best, a quarter of the Hogwarts student population only just found out a couple of months ago.

"Yeah, we had to find out if the rules of the Tournament would allow us to play Quidditch this year."

"Do they?"

"If a game or practice happens within the day before, of, or after each task we will not be able to go to the game and/or practice as the tournament would take precedence. Levski has collaborated with Michael, Ivan and the League and scheduled the games and practices around the Tasks with the possibility that we would be chosen as Champions."

"Oh yes, they are doing partners – aren't they?"

"Yes, they want the Tournament to have the semblance of safety rather than have someone die in this tournament."

"You sound a little too casual about it."

"We bring our best to take out the rest. It's our school's unofficial motto."

"And do you think you will?" Arthur asked, curious about a school he'd never been to but only heard rumors of.

"If I am chosen?" Harry asked, finally sitting down even though he preferred to stand but he'd barely slept and had no desire to go to bed early tonight like a little child.

"Yes."

Harry thought for a moment, "If even one seventh year Durmstrang student is chosen there will be an advantage over the other teams. Durmstrang is the only school where NEWTs are taken at the end of 6th year."

"Then what is the 7th year for?"

"Tradition, mostly, and the majority of us spend the time preparing to take our Mastery Exams. The rest begin the ½ day schedule."

"Half Day?"

"Half of the day is spent at Durmstrang and the other half at their respective Ministries being trained in whatever field they are going into."

Arthur nodded his approval, "And you? You obviously don't want to be a Quidditch Player forever."

"I am preparing to take the title of Earl of Radnor and the responsibilities that go with it but I am also preparing for a Tri-Mastery."

"In what?"

"Magics, both Offensive and Defensive, Runes and Arithmacy. Katarzyna…" he said, trailing off as he thought of his fiancé.

"She is fine." Arthur insisted, seeing the concerned look on his face.

"How do you know?"

"I would bet that the two of you had a plan, just in case you were separated."

Harry nodded, "We would meet at Rowthan House in London."

"And would she be there?"

"It is the only plan we made. She knows I would worry. She is probably sleeping in my bed by now with Vic in one of the guest rooms." He said with a grin. "I wish she could stay there after I return but Lady Rowthan will not allow it."

"Nor should she allow such a thing. You are not married Harrison and that is an aspect of the Pure lines that even _I_ follow." Arthur admonished.

Harry frowned, "Then why haven't any of you…"

Arthur smiled, "Several hundred years ago, a daughter of the Malfoy family was promised to the Scion of the house of Weasley. The daughter refused to marry Lord Edwin and killed herself. The Head of the Malfoy family was so ashamed that he promised that his second child would marry the next son or daughter of the House of Weasley. He died two weeks later, killed by his eldest son but the damage was already done. The House of Weasley lives as paupers to remind the Wizarding World that there are things better than money, such as keeping your word. Tobias has been arranged to marry Ginny since the day he was born and the bride price that the House of Weasley commands will more than compensate our 398 year wait for the second child of the House of Malfoy."

"And if Tobias is a barrer?" Harry asked.

It was unusual in the Wizarding World to have a male be able to reproduce as a female but it was not unheard of. So it was a question that Harry had to ask. All Lucius had to do was announce that Tobias was a bearer and he could guarantee that he would have some leverage with the schooling of future Lord Weasley or Lady Prewitt.

"William will have his mate but we still demand payment." Arthur said soberly. "Unfortunately, William has the option of having a wife and a mate seeing as how he is also the Scion of the House of Prewitt."

"Not Gideon?"

"No, Gideon refused it when Fabian died. It went directly to William without our choice. He has already named Percival as his successor for the Prewitt line and Charles for the Weasley line."

They fell into silence for some time, watching as the sun rose before the two of them went inside and Harry started cooking with magic.

Arthur wasn't about to say anything - especially after the previous night.

"Mr - Arthur?" harry asked a few minutes later as he deftly cracked eggs into a skillet and began scrambling them.

"Yes?"

"Should I go the British or Bulgarian Ministry regarding my tent?" he asked as he moved to another skillet and flipped a pancake.

"The British. Although I must say that I am not looking forward to going into work today."

Harry smiled, "And that is why I will never work for the Ministry." he said as Arthur passed him the Rosemary he'd been glancing around for. "Danke."

Arthur smiled in return. He knew that there were some - like Harry who would rather work with the British Ministry rather than for it, not that he could blame them.

Bill was the first of the Weasley children to wake up. Fortunately, he helped out by conjuring plates and cutlery - something he'd gotten rather adept at from doing so in the desert. "I didn't know you could cook." he remarked as he put the conjured plates in a stack on the table.

"I learned the summer after my 4th year. I couldn't think of anything but my OWL results and Lady Rowthan got annoyed enough with me that she fould something for me to do. I spent the rest of the summer in the kitchen with Sarah."

"Sarah?"

Harry nodded absently as he added a fresh pancake to the stack and then poured in more batter. He was thankful that Mr. Weasley had packed as though the Cup might go on for a week as it had the year before. Harry'd never been more thankful that the team only got to 3rd place last year. "She's an "enlightened" muggle. Lady Rowthan hired her after she graduated from Le Cordon Bleu... about five years ago now."

"No house elves?"

Harry shook his head, "No, the Rowthan family hasn't employed house elves since Lord Elliot ran the family over a hundred years ago. We share the wealth rather than hoard it."

"Anything you are particularly proud of?"

Harry thought about it, "Katarzyna says that my quiche is the best she's ever had."

"Fiancée's opinion doesn't mean yours."

"My filet minon, I made it for Lady Rowthan once."

"Really?"

"Yes, why?" he asked as he checked the eggs (scrambled), bangers and flipped another of the multitude of pancakes.

"You, good sir, are making me hungry and that is not fair!"

"If you help out, Heir Weasley and Lord Prewitt, you can eat sooner." he replied with a grin and Bill turned to his father with a look of false betrayal.

"You told him!"

"Yes."

"Why?" he demanded of his father who'd moved to the table to watch while Harry cooked.

"It came up in the discussion we had this morning. You could have participated as well but, alas, you were not awake."

Bill groaned and looked for the tall stack of pancakes to the heaping plate of eggs and then to that large plate stacked tall with pancakes. "I can't cook like you."

"And I'm not asking you to." Harry said as he put the last of the cooked foods onto plates before transferring them to the table. "Are you going to eat before your brothers wake up?"

Bill nodded as he grabbed a plate and put a couple of eggs and bangers onto it. "Good Point." he said as he sat down as Arthur went to wake everyone else up.

Harry grabbed a few of each and a cup of tea before he went into the lounge area of the tent and sat down next to Bill.

They ate quickly and were finishing just as Percy and Charlie woke up, saw the food and almost instantly went after it - knowing that the twins and Ron would only save enough food for Ginny to eat. They barely paid any notice of Bill and Harry as they left the tent and went in search of a portkey. They managed to get one reserved for an hour and a half in a small wood near the Burrow.

"Let's go tell your Dad the news." he said as they went back to the tent to find everyone awake and with a plate of food.

Arthur looked up as they entered, "Were you able to get a portkey?"

"Da. We managed to reserve on in 90... no 80 minutes."

"Have your landings improved?"

"With my ankle the way it is, it may be best if I apparate." he said, not wanting to admit that he had the Evans Curse (as his mother referred to it as) concerning Portkeys. He got dizzy and could never land on his two feet - unless he was with someone else.

"I'll go with you if you need help." Will offered.

"Thanks Will but I should be fine on my own."

"Humor me." Bill insisted as Harry tried to wave off the concern, that wasn't going to happen.

"Worse case scenario my ankle breaks. It will heal with Skele-grow in an hour."

"You're that confident?"

"I'm a Quidditch player, we usually have a dose or two of the potion - just in case."

"Have you ever had to use it?" Percy asked from the table, demonstrating his impeccable manners. It was no wonder he was Heir Prewitt, especially if Molly's Aunt Muriel had anything to say about it.

"Once or twice but for nothing serious." he assured them as he swiped a banger off of Charlie's plate.

"Oi!" the 19 year old exclaimed.

Harry just grinned and limped over to Bill. "Will - Vic, Kat and I used a portkey. Where's the apparation point?"

Bill grinned, knowing how much Harry dislike portkeys as they made him nauseous. "I'll show you when we're ready to go."

"And will the heirs go with us?" Harry asked, referring to Charlie and Percy.

"Yeah."

"Thanks Will." he said as everyone finished eating, packed their things up and went to the point.

The four legal wizards apparated.

END


	7. Chapter 7

**The Rowthan Heir**

**Disclaimer – NONE of this is mine that you recognize. **

Summary: My name is Harrison Jacques Rowthan. Until I was nine, my name used to be Harry James Potter. I was born in 1977 to my 18 year old parents (at the time) Lily and James Potter. When I was five, the Earl of Rodan - Lord Edmund Rowthan - decided to use some obscure family law to make me his heir. We are the last of his blood relatives who are magical, descended from Ignotius Peverell - keeper of the Hollow. My mother has ignored me ever since in favor of my younger brother Jacob.

Did I mention that Jacob is thought to be the Boy Who Lived? I suppose not, but he is my brother and I guess that I have some sort of obligation to watch out for him - even if we are the heirs of the Potter and Rowthan families. Jacob was born in 1980 and I am a little over three years older than my younger brother. I remember Voldemort's laugh, his face, and what he did.

You see, Jacob might have the title - but both Voldemort and I know who REALLY stopped him on October 31st of 1981.

This is my seventh year at Durmstrang Institute of Magic, I am friends with my fellow Quidditch Star - Victor Krum to his fans but he's Vic to me - and I have been with my girlfriend Katarzyna Dmitrova for the last two years but we have known each other since we met our first year.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament is about to begin.

Chapter 7

**" talking." Bulgarian**

"Talking." English

They appeared outside of the Burrow and waited for the others before they all went up the drive where Mrs. Weasley saw them and ran out to meet them.

"Oh Boys!" she exclaimed as she hugged the twins. "I can't believe those awful things I said about your OWLS!"

'OWL?' Harry mouthed to Bill questioningly over Mrs. Weasley's head.

'I'll tell you later.' Bill mouthed back and Harry nodded before Mrs. Weasley released her hold on the twins and saw Harry.

"Harrison!" she exclaimed and moved to hug him, so Harry was all but forced to lean down to accommodate the 20 cm shorter woman. "I haven't seen you for years! That one Yule letter a year simply doesn't do!"

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, it is truly a pleasure to see you again." he said as he bowed his head respectfully.

"Ever the gentleman, hopefully you might be a positive influence on these boys." she said smiling even as Fred and George stuck their tongues out at Harrison from behind their mother's back.

"I can only hope." he replied amicably as Bill and Charlie shot him a glare. It was clear that Percy was in favor for the possible lessons in manners but the rest of the crew didn't want to have to sit through the multitude of hours of lessons that Harrison had ever since primary.

"Now dear, I know you must be hurting. Let's get you inside dear and I'll take a look at it."

Harry's eyes widened and he shot a "help me!" look to Bill (who grinned) and Percy who just shook his head. Percy had always been amused over the way Harrison grew uncomfortable when someone showed concern for him - although he hoped that Harrison's fiancée proved to be the exception to that rule.

"Mum," Percy spoke up. "He had ice on it all night. I'm sure the swelling has gone down."

Bill and Charlie broke out Cheshire like grins when they saw the look cross their mother's face - and the near panic that crossed Harrison's.

"Swelling! Harrison Jacques Rowthan, you get inside right now!" she ordered with her hands on her hips.

Harrison's eyes widened, he knew that look on her face (even after 8 years since they'd last seen each other). "But-"

"Now dear." she insisted as she pointed towards the house.

Harry nodded and began to limp inside with Bill following.

"I thought your middle name is James?"

"It was, it was changed to Jacques when I became the Rowthan heir. Lord Edmund's father was named Jacques." he explained as Percy came in behind them into the kitchen.

"Trying to get away from the twins?" Bill asked as he leaned against the sink.

Percy shook his head, "No, Mum. I can't believe that she would fawn over the twins like that."

Bill shook his head, "Perce, you know Mum. She's constantly after the twins for one thing or another and with what happened... She would have done the same with any one of us."

"I guess so. But why them!"

"Percy, just be glad that you aren't the one she's going to be watching like a hawk for the next few days." Bill reminded his younger brother with a valid point. He remembered the last time he'd been injured - Hogwarts his 7th year, chasing down Peeves when the staircase moved while he was just about to get to the landing. He'd been in the hospital wing for a week before Christmas Holiday and then their mother wouldn't let him get up off of the couch for much more than going to the loo.

"Besides," Harry inserted. "You shouldn't go looking for a problem when there isn't one. Don't overthink this."

"And your advice for Fred and George?"

"Laugh mate. They prank for the same reason I do. Sometimes everyone just needs a chance to laugh- even you."

"You think so?"

"Name the last time you broke a rule."

Percy opened his mouth to reply but closed it when he couldn't think of anything. "You might be right Rowthan."

"Of course I am." he said smugly as he sat down on a chair at the table, used a wandless to pull out another chair and conjured a pillow and put his ankle on it.

Percy went to the fireplace, tossed in some Floo Powder, and had a nice chat with a frazzled Healer who told him - in no uncertain terms - that unless it was life or death to not bother calling again until tomorrow.

Mrs. Weasley came in just as Percy got his head out of the fireplace. He saw the look on his mother's face, coupled with the look of desperation as it crossed Harry's face and smiled as he left the kitchen to go upstairs. "I should probably go into work. Merlin knows we'll need every one there today." he said, ignoring the glare Harry sent his way.

"Be sure to keep watch, people'll send Howlers!" Harry called out as Mrs. Weasley tapped his ankle with her wand. "OW!"

-HJRP-

By the time Percy got home, his robes were charred and his ears were ringing. He found Harry sitting on the porch with his ankle propped up on an ottoman and a set of crutches within arm's reach.

"Have many Howler's delivered?" he asked innocently.

Percy glared as he sat down and Harry passed him a glass of lemonade. "Thank you."

Harry nodded and sat thinking for a moment while the slightly older teen swallowed a few sips of the home made lemonade. "Percy?"

"Yes?"

"I talked to Fred and George today and they seem to be of the opinion that you are more than merely respectful of one Bartemius Crouch. Why is that?"

"He is a great wizard." Percy defended.

Harry sent him an incredulous look, "A Great Wizard?"

"Yes."

"So, a Great Wizard is someone who would throw my godfather in jail without a trial because he bore the Black name?"

"What? But, anyone who knows Mr. Black knows he wouldn't support the Dark Lord – it's laughable." Percy said with more than a little surprise.

"Sirius spent three months in Azkaban before they finally gave him a trial. Crouch used to be the Head of the MLE, Percy. The Trials made sure that he isn't anymore."

"What happened?" Percy asked, knowing that there was more to the story than Harry was telling him.

"He put over a dozen people into Azkaban – Sirius spent the longest time out of them – and Crouch even put his own son in Azkaban."

Percy groaned, he was definitely going to have to ask for a transfer. The Deputy Head of the International Relations Department was looking for a new assistant after all… "That's it. I'm putting in for a transfer."

Harry grinned and held up his glass of lemonade as a salute, "To transfers?"

"To transfers!"

-HJRP-

The next morning Hedwig came though the window with a letter for Harry from Victor and Katarzyna.

He carefully pushed his plate aside and offered his owl a piece of bacon, which the snowy took without pause, and opened the letter.

LETTER SPACE

_Dear Harrison,_

_I know Hedwig will deliver this letter true but I still worry. I know you are well and that you are safe._

_Please write back. The papers are filled with enough speculation as it is. Where are you? Are you well?_

_When the screams began, Victor came to the tent. We decided that it would be best if we went to Rowthan Manor, as it was the only plan we made if we were separated. When you did not arrive, we became concerned. _

_Reply soon,_

Katarzyna Dmitrova

LETTER SPACE

Harry sighed in relief, knowing Katarzyna was alright lifted a weight off of his shoulders, as he put the letter down.

Percy, sitting next to him caught the last line of the letter 'Katarzyna Dmitrova' but couldn't make out the rest of it as it was written in what he could guess to be Danish. "Good news?"

Harry looked at Percy and smiled, "Very much so, Katarzyna is alright."

"I told you." Arthur said as he seemed to know what Harry was about to ask for and gave him some parchment and a quill.

Harry nodded his thanks as he penned a reply.

LETTER SPACE

_Dear Katarzyna and Victor,_

_I am at the Burrow in Ottery St. Catchpole with Will's family. I am glad to know that you are safe. _

_I received a minor injury when I foolishly went back to our tent. I am going to St. Mungo's tomorrow._

_I am glad you are safe._

_Harrison Jacques Rowthan_

_LETTER SPACE_

An hour later a rather haggard Hedwig returned to the Burrow with an exceedingly short letter. It was even in English.

LETTER SPACE

_Harrison,_

_Could we apparate there?_

_Vic & Kat_

_LETTER SPACE_

"Mr. Weasley?" he asked as he put the letter down.

"Yes?"

"Katarzyna and Victor were wondering if they might apparate here."

Arthur turned to Molly, "Dear?"

"It's fine with me, love." She said calmly.

"Up for one more trip Hedwig?" Harrison asked his faithful feathered friend.

She'd looked at him as though he insulted her and took off as soon as she had the letter.

It was not two hours later that Katarzyna and Victor arrived at the Burrow. Kat looking lovely in light grey trousers with a wide leg and a high waist, with a fitted white shirt with long billowing sleeves and Victor who looked green and even more round shoulders he'd been before they'd met and started lifting weights and going to the gym in the Quidditch practice arena in Aytos. He also looked like Katarzyna and Lady Rowthan refused to give Victor a hangover draught.

"Vic!" he yelled loudly – grinning as he winced – before he turned to Katarzyna and said her name with utmost reverence.

The lot of them met on the porch where Katarzyna kissed him lightly, mindful of his injuries.

"**We were so worried! We did not know if you were safe!"**

Harry nodded and hugged her with his good arm. **"I am just thankful you left before the Dark Mark was set off."**

Katarzyna hugged him and nodded into his neck, **"I was scared for you. When we heard about the Mark, it was as though…"**

Harry closed his eyes and involuntarily thought of the night Voldemort came to his house and cast all three Unforgiveables on him. Even at the age of four, he was able to throw off the Imperius, but the Cruciatus nearly sent him into a coma. When he realized that Voldemort meant to kill his brother, he stepped in the path of the Killing Curse – and he lived. **"I am fine, a little worse for the wear but I am fine."**

Kat nodded as they walked up the path, **"Mr. Weasley and Percy had to leave for work but there are still six Weasleys for you to meet."**

They walked to the door where Katarzyna paused. "Do you intend to introduce us?" she asked.

Harry almost looked insulted and replied. "Of course I do."

Mrs. Weasley smiled softly before she went to the door, "Come in dears!" she said as she ushered their group inside where seven Weasleys were – including Will.

"Weasley family, may I introduce you to the lovely and talented Katarzyna Dmitrova. Katarzyna meet Charlie, the illuminating Mrs. Weasley, and you already know Will of course-"

"Bill." The Curse Breaker insisted again.

"Miss Ginerva Weasley."

"Ginny, please." The thirteen year old red haired girl with her long wavy hair and oval face, who clearly took after the Prewitts in her looks, said from by the unlit fireplace.

"Ron, Gred and Forge or Fred and George depending on who you ask and … that's it for now."

Kat smiled, "It is wonderful to meet all of you."

Then Victor came in – like Harry he was still wearing his World Cup ring – and looked around.

"Vic meet the Weasley bunch and the enchanting Mrs. Weasley and brats meet Vic."

The Weasleys grinned at his introduction compared to Katarzyna's.

"Just Vic?" Charlie asked with a grin.

Harry shrugged. "He can catch a snitch but…"

Vic turned to him. **"I can 'catch a snitch' better than you any day!"**

"Oh really?" Harry asked in English with a raised eyebrow.

Victor nodded.

"Fine, next game we play – we switch. I'll be Seeker and you be Chaser! First game of the season, heck the preseason so you don't wreck our undefeated record!"

"Deal! But you don't ruin our record! Keep an eye out for gold!" Victor said as they shook hands and it became clear that the two were serious.

Will shook his head, "Harry sit down. You've been putting enough weight on your ankle."

Kat looked at his ankle, "Are you even going to ask for help with that?"

Harry grinned sheepishly as Percy pulled out a chair.

"Sit, I will make a potion." She said as she quickly pulled a notepad from her white leather shoulder bag and wrote out a list. "I need to get a few things."

Harry nodded as she walked out fo the house and apparated once she was outside of the main yard, where they'd originally apparated into.

Vic moved over to the only person in the room who could speak Bulgarian. **"She will raid my supplies, won't she?"**

Harry nodded, **"Of course she will and you were the one to re-stock your supplies for the game."**

"**You do not think she will take my supplies, do you?"**

Harry shrugged, **"At least you have enough time to re-stock your supplies."**

Victor lightly groaned, **"You owe me."**

"**I owe nothing."**

"**Yes, you do."**

"**No, I do not."**

"**Yes, you do."** Victor retorted as Fred and George walked over to them.

"So, Harry…"

"How'd you get…"

"Two Quidditch Players…"

"As friends?"

Victor frowned, "Ve are… room… mates?" he said with the exaggerated accent that he used around people he was not comfortable with. His English improved substantially when he got comfortable.

"Not dormmates?"

Victor shook his head.

"At Durmstrang we have two people per room. It is not like Hogwarts that way." Harry explained.

The twins nodded.

"We had to get along and then we both started arguing about Quidditch when we both started to understand what the other was saying. It was probably amusing to our classmates for me to be arguing about Wales's defensive strategy over Latvia's offensive strategy."

By early afternoon, Katarzyna was back and brewing a small potion on the stove. A truly modern approach that she appreciated over sheer flames. It was obvious that she knew what she was doing, she had vials of odd sorts of liquids, powders, dried herbs and on the table she had chopped up and prepared ingrediants laid out in the order that it would be added to the potion.

Victor and Ron ended up playing an intense game of chess after Harrison helped break the ice and let Victor marvel over 150 year old marble chessmen that had been in Ron's family since Victoria reigned over Muggle England.

Oddly enough, Fred and George had been willing to do whatever Katarzyna asked of them, especially when she was willing to give them a few tips regarding Potions as well as answering any and all questions they had about the artform.

Harry frowned when he heard about their OWLs. The twins were brilliant – anyone with half a brain could see that but it was evident that their mother was disappointed.

Bill, Charlie, and Harry talked politics with Arthur while Percy sat nearby doing paperwork – occasionally adding in a sentence or two.

Mrs. Weasley made tea for everyone in the mid-afternoon.

"So," she said as she passed the tea around. "How did the two of you meet?"

Katarzyna and Harry looked at each other lovingly.

"He was the shy boy from Britain."

"And she was the exotic Russian from Denmark."

Mrs. Weasley smiled softly and sent pointed looks to her children as though to say 'this is what I want from you.'

Bill grimaced – it was hard to date in the middle of the desert.

Charlie ducked his head – there was no way he was going to tell his mother about Ruby.

Percy blushed, he and Penny were only friends.

The twins and Ron didn't care while Ginny wished that Jacob Potter would look at her like Harrison looked at Kat.

-HJRP-

They left that evening, Ron could smile and wave to Victor (especially after Harrison and Victor autographed his programme) and Mrs. Weasley made Harrison promise to write.

Harry told the lot 'see you later' as they left and shared a grin with Percy as he did so.

CHAPTER END!


	8. Chapter 8

Note: a few things at the beginning of the chapter won't make sense until the end of the chapter so please be patient with me.

And I would like to thank everyone who is still reading this story. On the plus side, I have motivation to write. It's this or my Grad School Applications! Trust me, they suck.

Disclaimer – NOT MINE!

Chapter 8 – To Hogwarts come Durmstrang by Sea and Beauxbatons by Air

"**Bulgarian"**

"English."

By September they were back in school and by September's end the twenty-two students and two professors who were a part of the Durmstrang contingency were somewhere in the North Sea sailing to Hogwarts.

-HJRP-

At 1500 hours, they'd known they were sailing into a rapidly growing storm and had hoped that their 2000 hour deadline would be met. By 1900 they realized they were far from reaching their goal and were forced to send word to Hogwarts that they would be delayed. They were forced to drop anchor and spent the next two hours fortifying the ship before lights out at 2100. In spite of the 30 foot waves reaching the ship, the twenty three people who were still awake at 2100 found themselves rocked the crew of the ship like babies in the cradle.

Karkaroff, their esteemed Headmaster, retired to his cabin at 1700 hours – just as they encountered the storm. The absence of their esteemed Headmaster went unnoticed even as their Deputy Headmaster Sasha Kamarov's presence and assistance went not only noticed but was greatly appreciated by the students crewing the ship.

The next morning the ship-wide alarm went off at 0500 and breakfast was on the table in the galley by 0530 – along with copious amounts of coffee.

They sat beneath the swinging lantern on the rough wooden table in the galley near their enchanted bedrooms where they would sleep for the next nine months.

Konstantin Wagner was stocky and somewhat short in comparison with the other 7th year males and was burly at 5' 11" (1.8 m). He took after his mother's gypsy coloring and his father's square face and short hair. "Rowthan."

"Da?" Harry asked as he turned to his friend as they sat down.

"**Have you thought about Karkaroff's request?"** Konstantin asked as he shrugged off his jacket, he'd been one of four who had the night shift and was looking forward to docking at Hogwarts if only so he could get back on a normal sleep schedule and not have to go another 57 hours without sleep.

The room went silent as everyone waited to hear his opinion.

"**If we sit with the Slytherins at Hogwarts we will label ourselves as Dark and as potential followers of the English Dark Lord as soon as we sit down."**

The lot of them shook their heads, not one of them would join the Dark Lord – especially when the man tried to kill pureblood children.

"**We will not have such a Mark upon us." **Marik Alexandrei, the top 6th year student, said as he went over to the stove and poured himself a cup of coffee. It looked like the tall and lean Russian just came below deck, his face red with the brisk cold of the North Sea. **"It is bad enough we come with Karkaroff and our school is known to have taught Grindlewald."**

"We have already… what is the saying? Three strikes … We already have two." Adalie Konig said in English.

"We all know it should be Vasiliev in the Captain's Cabin." Victor said to widespread approval and consensus. They were doing their best to speak as much English as they could but a few of their number still only understood it and could barely speak it. They didn't want to think how badly their English might have been without Rowthan at Durmstrang all of these years.

"**You have friends at Hogwarts, Rowthan. What do you suggest?"** Lorah Fuchs, a blue eyed girl with an oval face and long, slightly wavy hair, enquired from where she sat next to her good friends Adalie Konig and Lara Malenkov.

Harry sighed, **"Will told me that the Slytherins are associated with Voldemort. Gryffindors are associated with the ones who fight them."**

"**And the neutral ones?"** Marik asked.

"**Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."**

"**The Healer?" **Adalricus "Ric" Weber asked.

"**Hufflepuff was a Healer, yes."**

"**Which you would know if you read "Hogwarts, A History" Ric." **Adalie reprimanded. **"I can loan you my copy, if you still wish to."**

"**Blagodarya," **Ric said gratefully. While the school was in the north, so many of the students came from Russia and other Slavic countries that an unofficial language had to be declared at Durmstrang; it came down to two – Russian and Bulgarian. Many students refused to learn Russian thanks to Stalin even though the Imperial House of Romanovf still ruled over Magical Imperial Russia. **"Healers are known for their neutrality."**

"**We will sit with those of the Healer. Is everyone in agreement?"** Harrison asked.

They nodded their consensus and dug into their breakfast of porridge and coffee. It was about the only thing the 6th years, who had cooking duty this morning, could prepare without having the ship docked for another few hours while everyone recovered from food poisoning.

After breakfast, Harrison went upstairs to explain things to their Deputy Headmaster regarding their decision.

Kamarov seemed hesitant to give his approval until the man (with dark grey eyes and medium length honey blonde hair) thought about it. If the students sat with Slytherin they would be labeled Dark but if they sat with Gryffindor they would be labeled as traitors – both of which were dangerous. By choosing to sit with a neutral house, they were declaring that they would be neutral at Hogwarts.

Harry went below deck and informed his classmates of Kamarov's approval and that they were to surface at Hogwarts after an hour of immersion and to begin casting spells to help the ship make the transition.

-HJRP-

Hogwarts

8 AM

James Potter waited with the other teachers, staff and students for the arrival of the Durmstrang Delegation. From what he understood, they hit a rough patch the night before and were delayed. He didn't really blame them as the situation was out of their control but Madame Maxime appeared cross when she learned of the delay.

From where he stood, he could hear many students –including Jacob- talking amongst themselves as to how the Dumstrang Delegation would arrive.

Then the lake began to bubble.

Several students gasped as the large ship burst through the water with a splash.

He couldn't help but notice when a young man swung down from the crow's nest before shouting something in Bulgarian to the rest of the crew.

Soon, the anchor was dropped and a platform connected the ship to the dock and one-by-one twenty-two students and two professors walked out and met them in front of the group.

James quickly spotted the green eyes belonging to his son and caught the subtle glance that was quickly hidd3en when Rowthan turned to a beautiful red haired young lady – with the Rowthan ring on her left finger.

Harrison caught his father's eye for a moment before he turned to Katarzyna, knowing his father would see the ring.

'He proposed.' James realized with a flash of regret that he had not been there for his son. 'About time.'

Over the years, James often met with his son who asked for his advice. Regarding Kiprian, and then Katarzyna. James had, at first, thought that Katarzyna was taking advantage of his son until he realized that Harry had feelings for the darling Dane. When Harry wanted his father's blessing (which he asked before the Dmitrovs), James knew that Harry had found 'the one'…

James was just glad it wasn't a muggleborn.

It sounded racist, and it very well might have been, but at one time James had loved a darling fire-red haired young witch who was born to muggles. Unfortunately, that darling witch did not seem to understand that she was marrying a descendant of the Thirteen and what all that entailed.

She did not understand _noblesse oblige _and he was afraid that after 18 years of marriage that they would not see 20. She just could not handle having photos taken of her every time she went out of the house. How James would hear about it at Wizengamot meetings of the House of Lords if his wife wasn't seen at various charitable functions or going on inspections of James's holdings with him. The stress of her not coming was driving a wedge in their marriage that kept growing bigger and bigger.

Harry knew how bad it was, he knew that his father stayed at Potter Manor instead of going to Godric's Hollow. The house that Jacob and Lily lived in was barely more than a country house. With a measley five bedrooms, James didn't understand why Lily didn't want to move into Potter Manor where James spent his childhood with his loving parents and where Harry would stay whenever he was off from school for a few days at a time. The truth of it was that whenever Lord Potter had Heir Rowthan staying over, he would request those precious days off from work to devote time to his son and former heir. He'd offered Jacob the same opportunity but Jacob refused so many times that eventually James stopped asking. He wanted both of his sons together and yet Jacob just wanted to lounge around enjoying his celebrity.

At least James didn't make the front page every time he went out, and his son appeared to tolerate (if not enjoy) being in the spotlight.

It almost made James consider giving Harry back his heirdom of the Potter Lordship.

He wondered how those idiots in the House of Lords would react to that.

-HJRP-

They went inside and the Durmstrang students shocked everyone when they sat, not at the Slytherin table, but at the Hufflepuff table.

When James and Snape caught Kamarov's smirk, they realized that even though the students surprised Karkaroff – Kamarov had not been so ill prepared

Then the Hogwarts students realized who was among the Durmstrang students – Krum and Rowthan.

It was not until Dumbledore called for silence that the hall finally quieted down.

"Thank you." Dumbledore said as he went to the podium in front of the teacher's table. "I would like to take this opportunity to welcome the students and staff of Durmstrang and say that I am glad that the storm did not delay their arrival further. I would also wish to take this opportunity to explain some changes to the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

The hall once again filled with whispers, even though the Durmstrang students remained quiet and diligently looked at the Headmaster.

"Silence, please." Dumbledore requested as he raised his hands again. Once the hall was silent he continued.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament is open to all students of age and any underage student who has proper parental permission to enter. Let it be said that this tournament is not for the faint of heart. Assume that when you enter, your name WILL be called. This is no joke." Dumbledore further explained as he looked around the hall. To each of the Heirs of the Thirteen, descendants of the most noted families in Wizarding families whose ancestors boasted the honor of being Knights of the Realm of Avalon – knighted by Uther Pendragon - King Arthur's rather Anti-Magic father. They all looked so serious, even Jacob Potter.

"This Tournament is dangerous and in the past it was not uncommon for one or several of the Champions to die in pursuit of completing the tasks."

Silence was met at these words.

"Furthermore, it has been decided that two Champions will be chosen by an impartial judge. Names may be submitted for the next four weeks and the Champions will be announced during the Halloween Feast."

Harrison frowned at the word 'Halloween' he knew that Dumbledore did not follow most Pure Traditions as only a female from the Dumbledore line could inherit the maternal line. Daruka Dumbledore, great-great-neice of Albus Dumbledore and the first female born to the Dumbledore line since Ariana, was a powerful witch who was trained privately so as to be the impartial judge and leader of the House of Dumbledore.

"-for the chance to compete and win a two thousand galleon prize and the eternal glory that awaits the winners." Dumbledore said as Filch came into the hall with a small tower – standing no more than 1.5 meters – the top melted to reveal a large, jeweled encrusted goblet.

"The Goblet of Fire is the symbol of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Those wishing to enter will write their names on the cards provided by their Headmaster, or Headmistress." He said with a quick glance to Madame Maxime. "Those underage must have the signature of at least one parent on the back, the cards have been enchanted to ensure that the signatures are not forged in any way.

"So, without further ado. May the Tri-Wizard Tournament – begin."

-HJRP-

Harrison sat at the Hufflepuff table while his fellow students snacked on the fruit in the bowls around them. He could feel the eyes of many Hogwarts students on them. He could easily guess what they were thinking about, most of them didn't have a clue that he and Victor were so young. They guessed (incorrectly) that he and Victor were out of school.

On his right, Katarzyna was glaring at one of the _girls_ who dated to stare at her fiancé. The girl quickly looked away, to Katarzyna's pleasure.

"**I want to go back to the ship."**

Adalie looked at her, **"Do not say you are jealous Katarzyna."**

"**Are you calling me, Katarzyna Dmitrova, jealous?"**

"**You are, are you not?"**

"**No, unlike them **_**I **_**have the ring."** She said as she lifted her left hand and allowed for the ring to catch the light.

Harry turned to her, his fiancée having so many concerns was troubling. This woman was going to be his wife, his future Countess, he did not want her confidence to lower just because of a few fangirls. "Katarzyna?" he whispered.

"Yes?" she said as she turned to him.

"You should not worry for me, it is I who worries for you." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"Why?" she asked with a slight frown.

"Have you looked in a mirror recently? You are beautiful." He said as he lifted her left hand and kissed the engagement ring.

They sat to silence, all of them wondering when Karkaroff would stand so the Durmstrang students could leave.

It took another half an hour before the Durmstrang students were finally back onboard _The Pelican_. Once onboard, Kamarov gave the of-age students their name cards so they could fill them out and submit their names into the goblet at their own discretion.

The students who needed parental permission shrugged their indifference, knowing that the ten of them would submit their names as a united front – in front of the other students.

Katarzyna and Victor followed him into his room where certain wards were immediately activated to ensure their privacy.

"Did you see your father?" Katarzyna asked as she sat down on the edge of his bed while Harry stood next to his desk and Victor leaned against the wall next to the door.

The room was fairly Spartan and contained only the basics: a desk, a bed and a fairly comfortable chair – Harry sacrificed not having a wardrobe by having the desk but he did fashion a series of hooks so he could hang up clothes as he needed.

Harry nodded as he glanced at the milk chocolate colored bedding she sat upon. "My father knows me, he knows that I will want to talk to him."

"You are worried about something else." Victor injected. He knew his friend.

"What if he tried to enter?" Harrison worried aloud. Potter by name or not, Jacob was still his little brother and he still worried about him. The thought that his father would allow both of his sons to enter the Tournament made his heart clench. To him, Jacob was still the annoying little brother that tried to ride his Nimbus 500 and sprained his wrist when he hit a tree branch at the age of 6.

"Would your father give his permission?"

Harry shook his head, "No, but my mother might."

Katarzyna shook her head, "Does she not know of the dangers? We know them; if we had not we would not be here. The thought that a fourteen year old could not only enter the tournament but be accepted as a Champion… it is laughable."

Victor nodded his agreement, "Perhaps it is necessary to remind your father that the Tournament was and remains a danger for any and all persons who enter."

Harry nodded, "My father will listen to reason."

Katarzyna stood, walked over and hugged him, "Go to your father, he will listen."

Harry nodded as the two separated, constant physical contact could harm Kat's honor even if they were intended. "I hope so." He said as Konstantin knocked on the door. "Come in!"

Konstantin walked in with his left hand covering his eyes.

"**Not funny Wagner."** Victor said with a glare.

"**It is a little funny."** The teen defended as he leaned against the doorjam.

"**May we enquire as to the purpose of your presence, Mr. Wagner?"** Harry asked. By using the language he was, Harry was using a pure method to sound polite and show disapproval at the same time. It was a joke among many that Vic, Kat, and Harry were a threesome and Harrison was more than over the jokes.

Konstantin nodded, **"Kamarov has given us permission to go down to the local village but only if all of our delegates were going to go."**

Harry nodded as he looked to Katarzyna who already was near the door. "We will go."

The entourage left the room and Harrison went to his trunk. Non one in or at Durmstrang was foolish or dumb enough to try to break into a trunk that sent the first four who attempted to break into it to the infirmary for a solid month. No one dared to try again.

He removed a small sack of 50 galleons before closing, locking and warding the trunk. Then he joined the others.

-HJRP-

Severus Snape POV

As he walked down to Hogsmede to pick up his order of porcupine quills, Severus Snape couldn't help but notice the Durmstrang students (wearing their blood red robes) as they walked from their ship and into Hogsmede. He immediately recognized Rowthan, the lad had his arm around the waist of a lovely young red haired lady he recognized from the Cup. Unlike some, the young lady had a genuine interest in potions and he spent more time debating certain techniques than actually paying attention to the match.

Rowthan appeared to notice him and waved in greeting and when Katarzyna turned to find out who he was waving to, she smiled and waved as well.

The two led their group over to the Potion's Master.

"Master Snape." Katarzyna said as she bowed in greeting to the Master of the Art.

"Miss Dmitrova." Severus said, returning the bow with a nod of his head – as custom.

"Everyone, this is Master Severus Snape – record holder of the youngest attained Mastery of Potions in Great Britain, Europe and all of Imperial Russia." She said by way of introduction.

They nodded and some bowed (to which Severus returned with acknowledgments) in way of greeting.

Konstantin stepped forward and bowed again, "It is an honor to meet you Master Snape. If I may, my name is Konstantin Wagner."

Severus raised an eyebrow, the dark haired young man looked remarkably like his mother (or sister, one could never know), "Wagner, as in Mistress Mariana?"

Konstantin nodded, "Yes, good Master. She is my mother."

"Pleasure." He said as they began to finally see Hogsmede over the next hill. "Be sure to extend my greetings."

"Yes, Master Snape, I shall." Konstantin said with a ghost of a smile.

"Enjoy your day." Snape said as he turned towards one of the back roads of Hogsmede. No one in their right mind would harm him. After all, Snape might not be the record holder for youngest Defense Mastery but he did have one.

"Goodbye Master Snape." They said before the two groups separated, each going their own way.

-HJRP-

They spent the next few hours enjoying Hogsmede and Kat found a beautiful set of dress robes in a seamstress's shop along one of the back alleys in Hogsmede.

After she left the shop, Harry went inside and reserved a set for his fiancée and left it with a grin. He quickly spotted Konstantin, Marik and Kyril going into Zonko's. He shook his head, Drumstrang didn't approve of such juvenile things as pranks but the unwritten rule was that if they got pranked, they had 24 hours to retaliate.

He went into the shop, pausing to mentally sneer at a few things he wouldn't have been caught dead using – even as a first year.

He went over to the loud and obnoxious young men who spoke in Bulgarian. **"Rowthan, you ought to see some of the things they sell to our poor Hogwarts cousins! We would have been laughed out of school if we used some of these…"** Marik exclaimed.

"**Nyet, all of these."** Kyril corrected as they looked pointedly at the stand of itching and other powders.

Harry grinned, not even a first year would use any sort of powder. Especially when potions were so much more effective and harder to trace? Well, not on a public prank in any case. When roommates were at war, it was no holds barred, anything goes. Up to and including putting muggle hair removal in someone's shampoo, a brilliant idea by those who had familiarity with the muggle world.

They made a few select purchases, mostly gag items that they found funny, before joining the rest of the delegation at the Three Broomsticks.

It was there that the Press finally caught up with Rowthan and Krum who were all but forced to run to the ship with throngs of reporters following them and yelling out questions.

Camera's clicked madly until Krum and Rowthan entered Hogwarts gates where the Press were forbidden unless allowed by the Headmaster.

They all breathed a sigh of relief.


	9. Chapter 9

Rowthan – Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER - Everything belongs to JK. None of it is mine (except, you know, the tweaks). No Copyright infringement is meant.

NOTE - Grad School and I have a love/hate relationship right now. I literally wrote this in the last hour.

o-0-O-0-o

Harrison and the other Durmstrang students were awake well before dawn the next morning doing their chores and other menial tasks necessary for _The Pelican_'s maintenance and overall well-being.

When everyone finished with their duties, the gentlemen began their workout – led by Kamarov. The sun was rising as they began to run and by the time they were finished, most of them had their shirts off and all of them were joking around.

They finished their workout and cleaned up before a small group of them – including Harrison, Victor and Katarzyna – gathered their things for their respective Masteries and went in search of the Hogwarts Library. Kamarov explained during their run that Headmaster Dumbledore kindly offered the use of the infamous library (which had a better selection of up-to-date books thanks to Madam Pince) to the Durmstrang Delegation and the Beauxbatons Coterie as they would be so far from their own.

Victor grinned as they left the ship, he could see how winded a few of the sixth and seventh years were. Konstantin, Kyril, Marik and Ric had experimented before they left Durmstrang on a "Mage Stone". Theoretically, the stone could have been used to store energy and to do so it had to be fed energy. It worked, to a certain extent. The stone accepted the feeding energy too well, and kept taking from the four until Professor Maria Noether – the Arithmacy Professor at Durmstrang – stopped it by encasing it in a globe of Hafnium. Since Hafnium was a pure metal, it could stop magic from going through it and therefore stopped the stone from further absorbing energy.

The stone was then destroyed and Konstantin, Kyril, Marik, and Ric spent three days bed-bound in the infirmary.

Rowthan had considered helping them with the stone but was unable to due to the paperwork sent to him by Lady Rowthan regarding their personal charity – a purely magical children's home in Wales. Lady Rowthan established it after discovering she could not bear children and Lord Edmund stood by his wife. In their younger years, Lady Elizabeth and Lord Edmund played with the children and as they aged they became doting grandparent figures to the children. They founded it in 1929, naming it the Radnor Home.

Over the years, especially after the war with Grindlewald, the size grew to the point that the Rowthans hosted several balls and fundraisers for the home which soon grew to have genuine dorms. At first, there were so few children that they each had their own 10' by 10' room with plenty of rooms left over. Now, there were two children to a room for the older ones and in the larger (typically 14' by 16') rooms there were four to six per room as they did not like to separate siblings while they were young into different rooms.

Abuse was forbidden, and many children dreaded the "Red Bench" that was in the playroom/lounge. Simply put, if children misbehaved, they were to sit on the bench and a silencing ward (that neither allowed for sound to enter or escape until the chaperon allowed the child to leave the bench) and watch everyone else play, hang out, and have fun. The older ones thought they could get away with filthy language as no one could hear them but whenever the unacceptable language was used, the bench glowed and the offender was on dish duty for the entire home for the next week. The chore took a while even with the magical aids.

Harry first visited the Radnor Home when he was eight and prior to his officially becoming the Rowthan Heir. He met one of his oldest friends there, and coincidentally Hogwarts student Cedric Diggory. Lady Rowthan took him there and they played for hours together before going to the Ministry. He told his father all about the boy named Cedric who wanted a toy snitch for his birthday in a week's time.

Mr. Amos Diggory overheard them and humored the Potter Heir (at the time) and decided to get the orphaned and abandoned boy the toy. He and his wife, who were childless even though they were only 31 and 32 at the time, went to give the eight year old the toy for his birthday.

Needless to say, Cedric became a Diggory in less than a month and the Diggory's went on to have three more children and were staunch supporters of the Radnor Home.

-HJRP-

The group soon found a long table in the front of the library where Katarzyna got out her Potion's Journal and began revising. Master Snape argued for using crystal stirrers in favor of wooden ones when brewing, or glass if crystal was not affordable, during their two hour discussion during the Quidditch World Cup and Katarzyna brought up the subject with Master Kamarov. It led to an interesting debate that Master Kamarov (a supporter of using natural elements in brewing such as wood) was itching to have with the younger Master Snape.

Professor Kamarov attained his Mastery at 28, and was currently training an apprentice of his own after brewing and teaching to his heart's content for twenty years. Apprentice Anton Galenus was to sit for his Mastery in two years' time and Kamarov had the utmost confidence that the Latvian could teach in his absence.

When Master Kamarov was asked by Miss Dmitrova to help her with study materials before she could officially write and request to become an apprentice of one of the Masters and Mistresses in Europe and/or Russia, the man only agreed to be paid for study materials as Katarzyna insisted that her honor could not allow for Master Kamarov to simply _give_ her the materials.

Katarzyna all but devoured the first few books Master Kamarov advised her to read. She slowed down when he advised her to read _The Potion's Compendium – the Annotated Version_. She was still reading the volumes. She was currently on the fifth of seven volumes. Granted, she only finished the fourth volume prior to returning to school but was flying through the fifth as it compared Healing and Potions. She'd already read through it once and was working on actually taking notes the second time around.

Victor was studying the cultural significance of the Greek Gods in Greece. Many magical Greeks still worshiped the Olympian Pantheon while the Atlanteans paid homage to their Gods – most notably Apollymi the Destroyer and Apostolos the Harbinger. He had to admit that the Atlantean Pantheon was more interesting. According to their own mythology, the Atlantean Pantheon was older than the Greeks and Apollymi had been married to Archon and the King and Queen of the Pantheon reigned from Katoteros (home of Archon) and Kolasis (the hell-realm and home to Apollymi) but when Apollymi gave birth to a son, it was foretold that that son would bring the end of their pantheon. Archon ordered his son be killed and Apollymi refused, hiding her son away on earth.

Apostolos had a rough life and was killed when he was 21 by the Greek God Apollo. It unleashed Apollymi's wrath and she turned her entire pantheon to stone. She sank Atlantis and was only stopped when her son was risen from the dead by the Greek Goddess Artemis. Apostolos cared for humanity and refused to release his mother who was imprisoned in Kolasis. She swore vengeance against Apollo and Artemis for taking her son away from her and according to legend – if that happened the world would be destroyed.

*** see end

Victor knew that he couldn't be a Quidditch player forever and wanted to work for the ICW in some sort of diplomatic function. The Heir of the Viscount of Borgas knew that he had an obligation to his people and to the world to ensure that peace reigned and Victor wanted to ensure that for his country's some 300,000 magical residents would be safe from harm. The only reason he even went to Durmstrang was because of tradition and the fact that the first generation Krum (the only son of the Viscount Milen Krum) Radko Krum born 1762 was accepted to Durmstrang because he was known for being the sole surviving heir of a powerful family that had been dwindled down to the point that the Muggles didn't even acknowledge the title even though the magical world did.

The Honorable Victor Kosta Krum was planning on emphasizing attendance to the Sofia School of Magic and following his father's footsteps and allowing his children to choose whether or not to go to Durmstrang or Sofia. Victor's sister Emiliya opted to go to Sofia and was currently enjoying her fourth year and was already determined to become a teacher at Sofia. She, like Victor, wanted students to be taught at an actual school where they could reach their full potential. Instead, too many magical children in Bulgaria were being taught by families who specialized in one craft or another and only in that one craft – evidenced by SSM's population of a mere 689.

Harrison brought a parchment legal pad and an everlasting ink Quill before he began to browse through the shelves, seeking to locate a text that would aid him in his Masteries.

He asked Madam Pince for help and she steered him to an Arithmacy book that Harry literally did not want to put down. He quickly became absorbed in it and only paused when someone shook his shoulder to alert him that breakfast was about to be served in the Great Hall.

-HJRP-

With some difficulty, even though he was nearly fluent in English, Konstantin found the library. He shook the many who were absorbed in their work or reading before they joined everyone at the Hufflepuff table.

Harrison waved to Fred and George (who were awake way too early and looked way too innocent for him to be comfortable) as he sat down next to Stefan Chmerkovsky, who looked remarkably like his squib cousins Maksim and Valentin, at the table.

"**Find anything Rowthan?"** the Ukrainian asked as he ate a spoonful of hot oatmeal.

"**Interesting enough."** He said as Katarzyna made him a bowl of oatmeal with brown sugar and thin slices of peaches and put it in front of him with a glare that said EAT. She knew that if Harry opened the book he'd been reading in the library, he would forget to eat in favor of reading.

He smiled and picked up his spoon as Fred and George came over. Harry kept one eye on the door and the table itself. He knew Cedric was attending Hogwarts, the two of them were only three weeks apart in birthdays after all, but for the life of him he could not remember what house Ced had been sorted into. That letter was years old and their latest was arguing over the effectiveness of using a Seeker to break up a Hawkshead.

"Good morning, oh wondrously boring Rowthan." Fred said with a slight bow that Harry raised an eyebrow to. These two Weasleys were declaring loyalties to a Neutral Wizengamot Party and not to the Light faction that their father was a part of. Interesting.

"Gred, Forge." He said as he nodded his head and put the spoon down and wiped his face off with a napkin.

"Any plans for the day?"

"This day being the great day of Sun?"

"Perhaps." He answered with a raised eyebrow.

"And you, our brooding Bulgarian friend?" George asked with a grin.

Victor didn't answer, he just noticeably got out his wand and put it on the table next to his plate.

"Oh Victor-"

"One might think-"

"One being us-"

"That you-"

"Didn't trust-"

"Us." They finished together.

Victor looked between the two, "That is because I do not."

Fred and George tried to look innocent and failed miserably. "Who? Us?" they asked as they caught Harrison's glare.

"Just watch, Prongslet. We've claimed first prank this year. A genuine Marauder in the school and his heirs. We throw the gauntlet."

Harry looked at them before glancing at his father who looked as interested as Harry didn't.

Katarzyna, who had some familiarity with the twins, asked, "Did you specialize the potion?"

Professor Snape, who was walking past, slowed when he heard the word "potion".

Fred nodded, "We mixed it with a subjective truth potion."

"Serum." The Potion's Master corrected. "Truth Potions are known as serums and I will expect a _dramatic_ improvement in your scores in my class Misters Weasley."

The twins nodded, "Yes sir, Mister Potion's Master sir!"

Snape walked off and Harry turned to the group. **"Everyone!"**

The Durmstrang students all looked to the Head of the Delegate.

"**Has anyone eaten anything from the Gryffindor Table?"**

Down the table, Kyril Roch nodded. **"I had the eggs."**

Harry turned to the twins, "The eggs?"

Fred nodded, "Everyone likes 'em."

"**You have ingested a subjective truth serum." **He told the teen.

"Subjective?" Aleena Vishnevskaya – one of the five 16 year olds who would submit their names into the Goblet – inquired as she looked at her beau.

Kyril bowed his head, **"At least tell me it was tasteless, let me preserve some of my dignity. Pranked by breakfast by an Englishman at the worst!"**

"We did brew an antidote." Fred added in as his brother got out the small antidote bottle, enough for three doses.

Harry shook his head, "Not a chance, I'm actually curious what he'll say as he was stupid enough not to cast a detection charm. It's the first thing you do at Durmstrang."

Victor nodded his agreement, he'd cast detection charms the second he sat down and he saw Kat do so for Harry's food. Just because they weren't at Durmstrang doesn't mean that the lot of them should feel secure enough not to cast the charms.

"Yeah, the hard part was removing the sassafras smell from the potion. It would have been a dead giveaway that something was wrong with the food." George explained.

"True, but Aleena will want to know what he says." Katarzyna said as she gestured to the Transylvanian girl who'd moved to Ukraine and later to Northern Poland before attending Durmstrang. She had brown eyes, shoulder length brown hair, a button nose and deep red lips. Like all Durmstrang students, she was wearing blood red robes. Unlike them, the fur on her robes belonged to a species of wolf only found in Transylvania. Her family bred the wolves as they were loyal companions and fierce protectors, the fur on her robes was that of a male who'd lived to see 22 years and died in his sleep like old dogs do.

Fred and George's eyes lingered on her for a moment too long before Kyril's wand joined Victor's on the table.

Their attentions turned back to the Gryffindor table just in time to see nearly everyone at the Gryffindor table, a couple dozen Ravenclaws and even a few Slytherins (Hufflepuffs knew better than to eat anything from the Gryffindor table as the Weasley twins preferred to prank their own House) who took the food because apparently knicked food tasted better.

One by one the students declared secrets that earned smirks, slaps and shock as the declarations were made. Then it was Kyril's turn.

"**I love Aleena Vishnevskaya."**

Aleena slapped him before she realized what he said. **"You… love me?"**

Kyril held his cheek and tuned to her. **"Yes."**

She hugged him, much to his surprise, and kissed him.

Harry grinned, "It's about time." He said as he saw Jacob Potter walk into the Great Hall. His red hair was in every direction and behind his glasses (a curse Harry thankfully had been spared from) his hazel eyes were bloodshot. His little brother probably drank a little the night before.

Jacob turned his head and allowed the hall to see his scar. It began just above his right eye, going through his eyebrow, down his eyelid and continued for another centimeter or so below his eye. Harry didn't know how to tell his brother or the Wizarding World that Jacob got the scar when a glass lamp next to his crib exploded in the magical backlash after Voldemort's spell rebounded.

"Glad we could be of assistance then." Fred said while George munched on an apple.

"**It's the one hit wonder." **Marik said with a grin to their group as Potter sat down at the Gryffindor Table.

"Please tell me some of that serum is delayed." Harry jokingly begged the twins.

They looked regretful. "We really should have thought of that."

Cedric laughed as he came over to the table, his hair was wet. It looked like the Hufflepuff Seeker woke up late.

Harry looked at one of his oldest friends. "Hey Ced."

"Row." Cedric said with a grin. The two of them were pretty even in height but Rowthan had more muscle in his upper body that came from being a full-time Chaser over a full time Seeker. Professional Quaffels weighed more than the ones schools used and for a difference of 5 kilograms; throwing a Quaffel a few dozen times had an effect.

They shook hands and Cedric bowed slightly to his soon-to-be liege lord. As much as Amos and Amy Diggory opposed it, Cedric owed his loyalty to the House of Rowthan and vowed that it would remain so.

Harry grinned; thankfully he was facing the Gryffindor Table and wouldn't be obvious about looking at his baby brother. Jacob was sitting next to Ronald Weasley and Jacob's girlfriend Hope Meshing and a few other Gryffindor fourth years.

Jacob looked more like a mix between their two parents than Harrison did. He had red hair and hazel eyes with their father's tall height and their mother's slight build (or he would have their father's height if his current height was any indication). He also had the oval face shape of the Evans' and the facial lines of the Devereaux family on their Grandmother Potter's side, which were softer and more curved than the 1/3 Potter Harrison had in him since the blood adoption shortly before Lord Rowthan died.

"**You really should not call him something like that."** Lorah said as she looked around them for signs that anyone understood Marik. **"You do not know who understands us."**

"**She has a point, Marik."** Ric reprimanded. **"You need to watch what you say. England has a different opinion of the boy than the other countries."**

"**They worship the ground he walks on for something that he cannot remember, nor has he duplicated anything even close to it. The boy is remarkably… ordinary."** Marik retorted.

Silence met his words as the mail came.

Most of them went to Hogwarts students but one of them, a simple brown barn owl, swooped down and dropped a letter near Rowthan's unfinished breakfast.

-0-

To: Heir of Rowthan, Earl of Radnor

_From: Lord James Potter, Head of the Most Noble and Respected House of Potter._

_Lord Rowthan,_

_I wish to send a request to meet and converse of the current political and social climate. I seek to clarify a few things that my actions may have presented. _

_I seek the meeting upon your convenience. _

_Lord J. Potter_

_-0-_

Harry couldn't help but grin as he folded up the letter and put it into the inner breast pocket of his blood red robes before he got out his legal pad, turned to a clean piece of parchment and penned a reply.

-0-

To: Lord Potter

_From: Lord Harrison Rowthan – Heir of the Ancient and Socratic House of Rowthan, Earldom of Radnor_

_Lord Potter,_

_I must concur with your motivations for our future conference; several issues are murky within my mind. A meeting would be desirable should we come to an accord as to the time and date. _

_The circumstances demand that I check with my school administrators as to when I may be available. Perhaps it would be best for me to schedule around you._

_Lord H.J. Rowthan_

-0-

He allowed the ink to dry before carefully removing it from the legal pad, folding it and sealing it with the family seal he wore on his right middle finger. He then put it into his pocket, determined to mail it as soon as he got back to the ship – never mind that he could just walk up to the staff table and give it to one of the nearly thirty teachers there. Lords (and their heirs) had a proper set of decorum to follow in regards to certain things, it was one thing that his mother refused to understand – there was a decorum they followed and most people already knew it.

Cedric saw the message; he also caught sight of the seal on the letter. While he had his suspicions, he would not say them. He knew that his family drama was not on the same level as Rowthan's. His younger siblings were enraged over the fact that their older blood-adopted brother was to inherit over the biological heirs. Nevermind there was two girls, Caia and Cordelia were in their second and first years before the youngest (and surprise) Caradoc was born last year. Caradoc had already been named Cedric's heir to the modest inheritance that would have allowed the usage of the family seal and the family home in Devon. Both of their parents worked and they didn't even have a house elf. The children were raised to pick up after themselves and clean their rooms but somehow that didn't matter to the girls.

-HJRP-

Across the hall, Jacob couldn't help but laugh at a joke Ron made. Meantime, he was glad for a reason to be smiling. His brother was here.

True, at one time he and his brother looked more alike before the blood adoption anyway. He hadn't seen his brother since he was 9, the summer after his brother's second year at Durmstrang. Not face to face anyway. When Harry broke out as a Quidditch prodigy for the Bulgarian Nationals, with dual citizenship to boot, his picture was all over the place.

It was sad when the closest he got to his brother was when his brother and he both made the first page of the society section when Countess Alverdine threw a fund raiser for the Children's Wing at St. Mungo's. The sad part was that he'd actually looked for his brother at that fundraiser last April only to discover that his brother's attendance at the fundraiser was cut short by NEWT preparation for the then Durmstrang 6th year.

He really wanted to know what his brother was thinking when they won the Cup. He was a typical Potter, Quidditch obsessed and thinking about all of the great plays that he wanted to do if and when he went pro.

When he saw Rowthan stand up to leave, he stood up as well. He waved goodbye to Hope - who contrary to popular belief was not his girlfriend… well, not really. He and Hope were barely at the "kiss on the cheek" stage. Somehow when Hope went with him to the Hollow Ball, the annual ball that his father threw in support of the Dragons and the families of fallen Dragons, they turned into boyfriend and girlfriend.

He followed his brother out of the Great Hall and through the doors.

"Rowthan!" he called out.

Harry turned, saw who it was and turned back and started to walk faster. They were near the _Pelican_ when Harry finally stopped.

"What do you want Heir Potter?" Harry said too formally for Jacob to feel comfortable.

Jacob, like other Heirs, knew what type of language would be used to keep things formal. But the language was also a wall that was used to keep others from doing things that the Heir(s) were not ready for.

"What happened to 'Jake'? You're the only one who ever called me that. Mum doesn't, says it isn't right. Dad doesn't because he says that it is not proper for an Heir to be addressed by anything other than their given name."

Harry scoffed, "Fine, Heir Jake. What is it that you would like to ask of me?"

"I want to talk."

Harry raised an eyebrow in a 'yes and?' motion.

"To my brother."

Harry's face went stony and he glared at Jacob for saying that aloud. If anyone heard…

"Please? I just want my brother back."

Harry groaned, "Heir Jake… you and your brother write each other."

"Once a year doesn't count." Jacob retorted. "I wonder if he would tell me about his relationship with that girl he was seeing. I heard he might have proposed."

Harry nodded, "I have heard the same. I have also heard that he was extremely nervous, and asked after the World Cup. His intended, of course, replied affirmatively."

Jacob grinned, "My thanks, Heir of Radnor."

"Perhaps your brother may wish to converse with someone elder and perchance, if someone younger were to happen upon their meet the younger and the brother may have the chance to converse."

Jacob nodded, bowing his head in thanks.

"As you have made your choice, Heir Potter, I will take my leave." He said as he turned sharply and walked away and back to his own ship.

*** (From Sherrylin Kenyon's Dark Hunter Books. Highly recommend them! Again, no copyright infringement is meant, just kudos!)


	10. Chapter 10

Rowthan 10

Note - Blame/Thank Exams. They just keep getting harder. Nearly regretting Grad School.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**"Bold..." - Bulgarian**

o-0-O-0-o

He went straight to the ship's Aviary where the official Rowthan Avian – a Red Shouldered Hawk that everyone on the ship knew was for Official Rowthan usage only - resided. Adelphos and his mate Adelphe were the only Avians the Rowthans used for official communication. Hedwig didn't like it and she bit his hands until Harry persuaded Katarzyna – ie he blew up the potion four times before she took over the brewing – to brew a Bird Speak Potion and was able to understand why his familiar was so upset.

Adelphos took off with a regal "scree" towards the castle and Harry leaned against the railing.

'I can handle a six hour Wizengamot session but ask me to negotiate a meeting with my own father and I'm clueless.' He thought as he closed his eyes. 'I wish… I wish I could talk to Kip.'

Kiprian was someone who could tell Harrison whatever he needed to hear – or it seemed like it most of the time. The man taught him a few lessons that the heir of Rowthan wouldn't soon forget, escpecially since his mentor died during his fifth year at Durmstrang.

It was the first funeral he'd attended since Lord Rowthan passed. It was the first time he saw Katarzyna as anything more than a friend. With her suggestion, Harry wrote his mentor a farewell letter – addressing it simply: Kip.

"Rowthan?" Katarzyna's soft voice called out as she came on board the ship, the crisp autumn breeze blowing across the lake and into their faces.

"Kat." He said not turning around. "Enjoy your breakfast?"

"It was fine." She said as she leaned against the railing to his right. "Hedwig is a beautiful owl."

"I suppose." He mused, even though his mind was still on his father and Kip.

"Are you alright, my love?" she asked as she looked at him carefully.

"Fine." He muttered. "Jacob wanted to talk."

"That is not surprising, the Rowthans and the Potters have commonly voted in terms of the budgeting for the Ministry. I heard that the two of you are asking for less spending for Lord Malfoy and more for Lord Prewitt's and Weasley's wards."

Harry nodded, "Lord Malfoy is trying to insist that wards that are over 17 years of age are "fine". Riley & Company offered to give a free estimate and realized that the Muggle repelling wards on the aviaries are failing. The last thing we need is for a muggle to find a golden Hen."

Katarzyna shook her head, the Prewitts and the Weasleys were known for their abilities to breed magical avians. If their wards were failing on the coops it wouldn't be wise for muggles to find "gold" eggs whose shells could only be used for Potions and for decoration. It was the closest people could get to real gold without buying the real thing. Plus the yolks and whites, when used for cooking, were some of the best money could buy. "Have you ever thought that he acts only the way he is expected? The world sees only what he lets them, perhaps the true Jacob Potter has yet to be seen."

Harry shook his head, "That I'll only believe when I see it." He said, walking from the railing. "All my life, I've avoided this place. Now I know why. I cannot be who I am meant to be here. "

Katarzyna paused, of all of the conversations they had over the years, it was the discussions about is born family that were the rarest.

Before Harry, she'd never known a male to cry. But she remembered it still. She remembered the utterly shocked look on his face when a strange black bird delivered a letter. He'd eagerly opened the letter only for it to fall from his fingers moments later. He stood and calmly walked out of the dining hall – he never made it to class.

As a student Delegate (Durmstrang's version of a Prefect), Rowthan was immediately noticed to have been missing in Offensive Magic when it was taught by the present Headmaster – Igor Karkaroff. Headmaster Vasiliev found him locked in his and Victor's room, buried underneath his blankets and simply staring at a photo taken over the summer in Denmark with Kip. Until a week after the funeral, Harry acted as his usual self – or relatively. While he and Katarzyna were studying (Victor had been in detention) when he just… broke down. The tears started and he couldn't stop them. She had not known what do and simply held him.

It was odd how relationships began sometimes.

-HJRP-

That night, Harry sat at his desk composing a letter to Lady Rowthan regarding his opinions regarding the legislation that was currently being drafted by the Grey Party in Wizengamot. The Rowthan family was known for their strength in times of strife and even now Harry was wondering how he was supposed to be a Rowthan when he felt more confused than ever.

He finished the letter and sealed it within an envelope just as Victor knocked on the door lightly with his left hand.

"Rowthan."

Harry turned towards him, "Vic, come in."

"Danke, Katarzyna was wondering if you forgot about the student meeting."

Harry frowned as Victor came in and he looked at the clock – he'd spent more time on that letter than he'd realized. "Nyet. Thank you for coming to get me."

Victor nodded, of all of the students who came with them to Hogwarts, only a few of them had responsibilities that extended beyond the school – Rowthan included. Most of them who did have other duties (Tsarevich Michel Romanov) chose to remain at Durmstrang and not participate in the Tournament – the rare few (like Rowthan) had not had a choice.

Rowthan followed Victor to the galley below deck. There, the twelve 6th years and the other eight 7th years sat and waited.

"**What is this meeting about anyway?"** Ric asked the 7th year Delegates while the rest of them murmured their agreements – the meeting was prompted by a few concerned 7th years.

"**Chmerkovsky asked for it."** Harry answered as he sat down and looked at the black haired Ukrainian.

Stefan nodded, **"Thank you, now as we all know, we are not on our home "turf". We are on British soil."**

They nodded their agreement.

"**Then I will get straight to the point. English is, at best, our second or third language."**

Everyone nodded and Rowthan's face hardened as he realized where the conversation was going.

"**We need someone we can trust to translate for us."** Theresa Zeller, a young lady with ash blonde hair and a straight nose with thin brown eyes, said as she looked around the galley at her fellow students.

"**So, will you Rowthan?"**

"**Will I what?" **he asked as he looked at the other students around him, from the petit Vanessa Schnyder with the tips of her dark brown hair dyed pink and neon color – the seven years she'd attended Durmstrang she had yet to have the same hair color combination twice, to the tallest of all of the Durmstrang students Alexi Tamirov (who fit the stereotypical Russian image to the T.

"**You grew up here, in England."** Konstantin insisted as they began to plead.

"**I was born in Wales, Wagner."** Harry corrected as he pursed his lips in contemplation.

"**Rowthan, please. Among us only a few of us are fluent. Please."**

"**Why not ask them?"**

"**They are trying and English is not their first language."**

They did have a point, Kat could only translate so long as she could understand the context. **"Why should I?"**

"**We'll pay you."**

"**I don't need any money." **

"**Rowthan, we trust you."** Ric stated.

Harry sighed and then nodded. **"Fine."**

"**How much do you want to charge?"**

Harry shook his head, **"I told you, I don't need any money."**

"**You would charge Michel if he were here."**

"**Only because his honor would demand it."**

"**Ours as well."**

"**A sickle an hour." **Harry offered.

"**A Galleon."**

"**Two sickles." ** He countered.

"**Ten sickles."**

"**One. Sickle."**

"**Two sickles."**

"**One."**

"**Two."**

Harry glared at them.

"**Fine, one and for your honor they will be donated to the Scholarship fund." ** Aleena lamented, referring to the fund that gave scholarships for the rare first generations who went to Durmstrang.

Most of Durmstang's population was half bloods if not more, but at the same time bullying was not tolerated. One of the first generation magicals had attempted suicide a few years before and since then Durmstrang had had a zero tolerance policy. If anyone crossed the line between picking on a student and actual bullying (and yes there was a line) that student would be suspended and then later expelled. It was not common as students were well aware of Durmstrang's strict attitude and not many schools would accept a student who'd been expelled from Durmstrang. Unlike Hogwarts, a wand was not snapped when they were expelled but it was definitely a trying experience to find another school. Most persons expelled often had to repeat a year or two by the time they finally found a new school.

"**We do have other issues we need to address." **Rowthan pointed out. **"And if the monies are going to the Scholarship fund, my honor would be remiss if I did not suggest that those using my services this year should be generous in their donations."**

Everyone smiled, Rowthan had a soft spot for first generations. Granted, the Alumni Association donated heavily to the school so the average student only paid 600 Galleons a year to attend Durmstrang and the 5% flat tax Eastern Europe paid (by countries whose magical population went primarily to Durmstrang, it did not punish countries like Bulgaria) covered the rest of the cost for the salaries and what not.

"**Da, like the 6th years."** Victor agreed. **"Independent study is fine for the 7th years, we are getting ready to leave school, we have already taken the NEWTs and are nearly ready for our Masteries but it is not favorable when NEWTs are at the end of the year."**

Josef nodded, **"We need an actual instructor for the Magics and it would not be opposed if we could at least attend the Defense Against the Dark Arts Class that Hogwarts has. Potter or not, the Professor was a Dragon and before the whole "one hit wonder" nonsense the Potter line was renowned for their Mastery of Defensive Magic. To be able to join in with the class would not be opposed, especially if we seek our Mastery."**

Harry nodded, he knew of his father's abilities in both Transfiguration and Defense and he also knew that he had consulted with all of his Professors last year before NEWTs. **"I will see what I can do but the lot of you realize that the only way we may be able to get this is if we get the same privileges for Beauxbatons?"**

Katarzyna nodded thoughtfully, **"Their 6th years will need to sit the OWL classes and we all know that they put even less emphasis on Offensive and Defensive Magic than Hogwarts."**

Jarek Vogel nodded, **"Perhaps we may use that to bring the students on board? We could get permission for Transfiguration and Arithmacy. Professors McGonagall and Vector are legendary throughout the continent. McGonagall spoke at the Symposium last year in Prague. She talked about the link between intent and the words used. She was brilliant."**

The lot of them nodded.

Harry looked at Marik, **"We need to avoid involving the Thirteen."**

Marik nodded, the two heirs of the Thirteen knew that if they were to involve the Thirteen heirs at Beauxbatons (Rene Devereaux and Louis Geroux – a distant cousin of their fellow Durmstrang student and fellow member of the Thirteen Isabel Gerwulf) then things would get complicated. **"We could walk up to any other member of the Coterie and talk to them. But if we were to talk to the two we are most familiar with we would have to call a Conclave."**

Rowthan nodded, **"What about Delacour?"**

"**What about her?"**

"**She is not a member of the Thirteen. Her family is involved with the French Government. They are respected and Mademoiselle Delacour is perfectly capable of representing Beauxbatons."**

"**In other words, if we approach her and Rene and Louis ask to sit in with the meetings… we would avoid a Conclave." **Marik said, understanding immediately.

"**Wait… what is a Conclave?"** Ric asked, not understanding although it was clear that the two heirs of the Thirteen went off on a tangent to an area that they did not know.

"**A Conclave is a formal meeting of the heirs of the Thirteen. The only way to avoid a Conclave is through informal communication through members of a similar party or group. For Rowthan and I, a Conclave every time we needed to talk to each other would be more inconvenient; a conclave would be redundant and unnecessary."**

Ric nodded, **"Alright, I think I understand."**

Harry rose, "I will contact Mademoiselle Delacour. Hedwig is looking for more exercise. If you all will excuse me, I will go pen the letter."

Chapter End.


End file.
